Voyage impromptu
by Mangy
Summary: Yoarre El Amalia avait une vie monotone qui lui plaisait bien. Se lever le matin, discuter avec ses voisins, aller à l'hôpital, soigner des patients peu agréables... Tout cela faisait son quotidien. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'existait pareil phénomène ! Se retrouver plongée dans ce monde de dingue ne faisait pas partie de sa liste de priorités, loin de là même!
1. Prologue

Je me lance enfin dans le fandom de One Piece après avoir lu de nombreuses fanfiction fantastiques et pleine de bonnes idées, et ce, malgré quelques hésitations. La parution des premiers chapitres sera relativement régulière vu que j'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 3 en ce moment. Ce prologue a été lu, relu et encore relu afin de le corriger au maximum. Cependant, je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une erreur, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler dans un PM ou une review. J'accepte aussi les critiques constructives. Bref, laissez-moi une petite review, please!

Résumer : Yoarre El Amalia avait une vie monotone qui lui plaisait bien. Se lever le matin, discuter avec ses voisins, aller à l'hôpital, soigner des patients plus ou moins pénibles… Tout cela faisait partie de son quotidien qui ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'existait pareil phénomène ! Se retrouver plongée dans ce monde de dingue ne faisait pas partie de sa liste de priorités, loin de là même!

* * *

Prologue : Une arrivée fracassante !

Ce matin-là, Yoarre El Amalia se leva vraiment du pied gauche. En effet, enroulée dans ses draps tel un sushi, elle s'était pris les pieds dedans lorsqu'elle avait voulu sortir du lit, s'étalant lamentablement de tous son long sur son parquet et manquant de se fracasser la tête sur son bureau qui se trouvait non loin de là. Ensuite, après s'être redressée difficilement, la jeune femme de 21 ans se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et n'avait pu se retenir de grimacer face à son reflet dans le miroir. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés atteignant ses hanches partaient dans tous les sens et, malgré des coups de brosse vigoureux, tous les épis n'étaient pas partis. Même sa frange faisait des siennes avec une petite mèche rebiquant sur le côté droit !

Ses yeux marron se plissèrent de frustration. Elle n'avait jamais réussis à dompter sa crinière et ce peu importe ses efforts. Cependant, lorsque l'idée de se saisir de la paire de ciseau reposant dans son tiroir lui vint, elle se souvint à nouveau de la fois où elle les avait coupés court et où on l'avait surnommée « champignon ». Cette année de collège avait été un calvaire…

Après avoir vu l'heure, la brunette décida de se bouger un peu. En tant qu'interne à l'hôpital, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être en retard. Elle enleva son vieux tee-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama avant d'enfiler son soutien-gorge qui allait lui permettre de soutenir sa poitrine généreuse. Puis, elle attrapa une chemise bleu ciel et la boutonna le plus vite qu'elle pouvait et, malheureusement, n'importe comment. Elle termina en mettant un vieux jean qui trainait ainsi qu'une paire de chaussette trouée. Elle n'oublia pas de prendre son sac à dos contenant ses cours ainsi que ses clés, les ayant laissées sur la table à l'entrée une semaine auparavant, la forçant à squatter chez sa sœur qui n'avait pas manqué de se moquer d'elle.

L'étudiante de médecine n'oublia pas de saluer les différents voisins qu'elle croisa. Ils l'aidaient bien quand ses fins de mois étaient difficiles en lui donnant des restes où d'anciens meubles et vêtements. Après avoir annoncé à ses parents qu'elle n'allait pas devenir chirurgienne mais légiste et qu'elle devait déménager afin de pouvoir faire son internat à l'hôpital de la Pitié Salpétrière à Paris. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter le rythme infernal qu'imposait le fait de vivre en banlieue. Sa famille l'avait donc aidée à emménager dans son minuscule appartement qui ressemblait plus à une chambre de bonne qu'autre chose et lui filait un coup de main pour payer le loyer mais elle ne voulait pas abuser de leur gentillesse et devenir une assistée, surtout que ses parents avaient tant sacrifié pour la faire sortir de la classe ouvrière.

Arrivant dans le hall d'entrée, Amalia salua la standardiste avant de se précipiter vers les vestiaires afin d'enfiler sa tenue d'interne. En chemin, elle croisa l'infirmière en chef qu'elle appelait affectueusement 'la harpie'. Ce qui en disait long sur le caractère de son interlocutrice.

- Bah alors mademoiselle Yoarre ? On boutonne lundi avec mardi ?

Ne perdant pas son sourire, la future légiste choisit de l'ignorer et de continuer son chemin. Une fois changée, la jeune femme se dirigea vers les urgences où elle avait été affectée à son grand désespoir. Les gens là-bas étaient infects, impatients et malpolies. Ce n'était pas sa faute à elle s'il y avait une pénurie de médecin !

A peine était-elle installée dans la salle d'examen qu'on lui avait attribué, qu'on lui envoya une mère et son fils qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air malade tellement il courrait partout…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? demanda l'apprentie qui suivait du regard l'hyperactif en priant pour qu'il ne casse pas quelque chose.

- C'est évident ! Mon fils est malade ! rétorqua la mégère avec agressivité.

- Ça je ne m'en serais jamais douté, ironisa la brunette en se renfrognant. Je ne pourrais pas examiner votre fils s'il continue de s'agiter comme ça.

Soudain, un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre. Se frappant le front avec la paume de sa main, la jeune femme soupira. La journée allait être longue…

-o-One piece-o-

Amalia ne sortit de l'hôpital qu'à 19 heures et littéralement épuisée. De plus, elle devait rentrer chez elle pour pouvoir se changer et récupérer sa vieille twingo à moitié déglinguée afin de pouvoir aller à la fête d'anniversaire d'une de ses amies. Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas s'amuser du tout et surtout servir de taxi pour les autres invités qui allaient boire plus que de raison. Cependant, l'espagnole avait fait une promesse et comptait bien la tenir.

Plantée devant son armoire en bois, elle cherchait quelque chose à se mettre sans avoir l'air d'une pouilleuse et finit par en sortir un débardeur de couleur rouge pétante avec un jean patte-d'éléphant ainsi qu'une paire de petits talons de la même couleur que son haut avant de prendre le reste de ses affaires.

En chemin, elle prit au passage deux anciennes camarades de lycée et quand le trio arriva aux environs de 20h30 au lieu où se tenait la fête, soit la maison de l'organisatrice de l'évènement, la conductrice put apercevoir quelques garçons de son âge en train de vomir dans le jardin. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle entra et fut accueillie par une vision presque apocalyptique. Dans un coin de la pièce sombre, une partie des filles très légèrement vêtues étaient en train de 'séduire' certains mecs en s'asseyant sur leurs genoux et en leur donnant une vue indécente sur leurs sous-vêtements. Des couples se bécotaient sur la piste de dance et se déshabillaient presque, d'autres ne pouvant plus attendre montaient même à l'étage afin de pouvoir passer à l'action et des cris plutôt suggestifs résonnaient dans la maison. La brunette se doutait bien que certains n'avaient même pas atteint les chambres et jouaient à la vis et à l'écrou dans le couloir juste au-dessus. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit un jeune homme monter en titubant sur une des table afin d'entreprendre un striptease sous les cris excités de pochtrons. Cela ressemblait plus à une orgie générale qu'à un anniversaire.

S'installant près du buffet bien garni, la seule chose positive de son point de vue, elle commença à s'empiffrer joyeusement et à rembarrer les différents prétendants plus ou moins ivres qui venaient l'importuner. La jeune femme était plutôt jolie, ses formes généreuses et ses traits fins l'aidant pas mal de ce point de vue-là. Cependant, sa petit taille lui donnant un air fragile l'agaçait un peu car la part passionné de sa personnalité due à ses origines hispaniques la menait souvent à des bagarres quand elle était encore à l'école et qu'on la sous estimait allègrement à cause de deux petits centimètres qui lui manquaient pour atteindre le mètre soixante. Son amie qui l'avait invitée sembla l'apercevoir alors qu'elle s'évertuait à esquiver la piste de dance et vint la voir.

- Salut Amalia ! Tu ne danses pas ? commença-t-elle en essayant de lui mettre un verre de punch dans les mains. Tiens, ça va t'aider à te détendre.

- Joyeux anniversaire et non merci Léa… Je conduis après.

- Aller ! Un verre ne va pas te tuer ! insista la dénommée Léa qui peinait à tenir debout à cause de la quantité d'alcool qu'elle semblait avoir ingéré.

- Non merci.

- Oh rabat joie !

Son interlocutrice complètement saoule se fit ensuite entraîner vers la piste de dance par un type qui avait clairement l'intention de conclure avec elle. Soupirant pour la énième fois de la journée, l'interne prit son mal en patience et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit 2h30 du matin avant de débarrasser le plancher. Elle alla chercher à l'étage les deux filles qu'elle avait amené et les trouva dans un état lamentable. Proches du coma éthylique, le duo était étendu par terre au milieu de nombreuses canettes de bière. Elle vérifia quand même leurs pupilles afin de les emmener à l'hôpital si cela était nécessaire. Rassurée par leur réaction, la future légiste les porta une par une dans sa voiture et prit bien soin de les attacher sur la banquette arrière avant de démarrer. En arrivant chez la première, elle prit ses clés de maison dans la poche de son 'amie', entra le plus discrètement possible dans la maison, la mit au lit, ressortit et referma avant de mettre les clés dans la boite aux lettres. Elle répéta le même rituel pour la seconde avant de reprendre le chemin de son propre appartement.

Amalia était presque arrivée sur Neuilly lorsqu'elle entraperçut une voiture arrivant d'en face qui zigzaguait beaucoup et qui chevauchait pas mal la ligne continue. Elle ralentit et se serra sur la droite. Cependant l'autre conducteur changea carrément de côté de voie. Ne s'y attendant pas du tout, elle tourna brusquement le volant sur la droite et perdit complètement le contrôle de son véhicule avant de sortir de la route en faisant des tonneaux jusqu'à la rivière proche de la chaussée. Son véhicule s'enfonça lentement dans l'eau sans lui laisser la moindre échappatoire. Les ténèbres finirent par l'envelopper à son grand soulagement…

-o-One Piece-o-

Lorsque la brunette reprit connaissance, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ressentit une douleur aiguë se répandre dans son corps ainsi que le froid mordant de l'eau dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle ne sentait ni son bras droit ni ses jambes et tentait de se cramponner de son unique bras valide à la planche en bois sur laquelle elle était appuyée. En tentant de se rehausser dessus, elle dut endurer la souffrance que représentaient les bouts de verres s'enfonçant toujours plus dans sa chair ainsi que celle qui pulsait dans son crâne.

La blessée tenta d'analyser la situation malgré ses blessures, le supplice de l'eau salé s'infiltrant dans ses plaies et le sang perdu un peu plus à chaque instant. Elle perdit conscience à plusieurs reprises, son calvaire prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur. Tout espoir l'avait abandonnée en même temps que la faim, la soif et la fatigue s'ajoutaient à sa peine. Tout cela accumulé faisait que l'accidentée commençait de plus en plus à délirer. Elle atteignit rapidement le point où elle n'était plus capable de différencier la réalité de ses visions. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle vit un somptueux papillon aux ailes teintes d'un orange vif semblable à celui du soleil et aux bords noir d'encre. Fascinée par la beauté de l'insecte, elle ne put retenir un sourire fragile avant de s'évanouir pour la dernière fois.

-o-One Piece-o-

Le plafond blanc fut la seule vision qu'Amalia put avoir lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, enfin l'œil gauche car le droit semblait obstrué par quelque choses. Elle essaya de bouger mais les trois plâtres présents sur ses membres cassés l'en empêchèrent efficacement. Ses deux jambes étaient maintenues en l'air, son cou enveloppé par une minerve et des bandages répartis sur tout son corps. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua que si elle ne voyait rien du côté droit, c'était parce que ce côté du visage était intégralement recouvert de bandes blanches. Cependant, son audition ne semblait pas atteinte car l'estropiée perçu des voix venant de l'extérieur.

- Son bras droit, ses deux jambes et deux côtes sont cassées, sa nuque est abîmée, sa tête a reçu un violent choc… A côté de ça, les petits bouts de verre n'étaient que des égratignures ! Et c'est sans compter les symptômes de déshydratation et de malnutrition ! Commença une voix rauque qui provenait certainement d'une personne âgée.

- Elle va s'en remettre, Docteur ? questionna une autre voix, celle-ci féminine.

- Je pense que oui ! Après tout, elle a tenu le choc jusque-là ! Il lui faudra plusieurs mois pour guérir complètement mais ça devrait aller. Ne t'inquiète pas Nojiko !

- J'ai cru être tombée sur un cadavre lorsque je l'ai trouvée sur la plage, affirma 'Nojiko' en riant un peu. Je vais aller lui rendre visite avant de rentrer chez moi. »

La brunette entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Dans l'embrasure se tenait une splendide jeune femme dans la vingtaine aux cheveux bleus clairs ondulés atteignant ses épaules et retenus en arrière par un bandeau rouge. Un tatouage s'étendait sur la moitié de son bras droit. Sa tenue était composée d'un débardeur noir, un pantacourt en jean et de chaussures d'un style plutôt classique. Ses yeux bleus s'illuminèrent quand elle vit que l'alitée était réveillée.

- Oh ! Tu es enfin réveillée ! Trois jours ont passé depuis que je t'ai trouvée. Comment te sens-tu ?

- C…Ça va… répondit-elle d'une voix un peu rauque.

- Attends, je te donne un verre d'eau !

A peine sa sauveuse avait finis sa phrase qu'un verre d'eau était présenté à ses lèvres. Buvant goulument le liquide clair tout en s'étouffant un peu dans son empressement, l'étudiante en médecine toussa encore un peu avant de poser une question qui la démangeait depuis son réveil.

- Où suis-je ?

- Tu te trouves dans l'archipel Conomi dans le village de Kokoyashi, situé dans East Blue. Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas tombée dans un endroit bizarre.

A ces mots, Amalia ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue. Certes, elle n'avait jamais été bonne en géographie mais elle était intimement persuadée que le lieu que la bleuté citait n'existaient pas. Décidant de ne pas aller plus loin sur le sujet, et surtout ne voulant pas s'avancer sur cette pente glissante, elle choisit d'attendre que son interlocutrice reprenne le dialogue.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Yoarre El Amalia… annonça-t-elle en roulant ses r, ses origines la rattrapant à chaque fois qu'elle devait se présenter.

- En voilà un nom peu commun ! s'exclama la beauté en souriant doucement. Moi c'est Nojiko !

- Enchantée Nojiko-san. Merci de m'avoir sauvée. fit la jeune femme avec gratitude en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles pour appuyer ses propos.

- Bah ! C'est rien ! Tu veux que je t'amène un escargophone pour que tu puisses communiquer avec ta famille ?

Un escar… Quoi ?! C'était quoi ce truc ?! Un sentiment de confusion prit place dans sa poitrine…

- De quoi parlez-vous ? reprit Amalia pensant avoir mal entendu.

- Un escargophone, voyons ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est quand même !

- Euh… murmura la blessée, en secouant la tête négativement tout en se mordant la lèvre d'anxiété.

- Mmh… Le docteur m'avait dit que tu risquais d'avoir perdu la mémoire car tu avais reçu un gros coup sur la tête mais, chuchota Nojiko qui tenait son menton entre ses doigts comme si elle réfléchissait, juste pour confirmation, La guerre entre l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et la marine a eu lieu il y a combien de temps ?

Alors là, la légiste en devenir en perdit son latin. A ses yeux, le monde n'avait pas connu de conflit d'ampleur mondiale depuis 70 ans même si il existait des conflits importants dans les pays pauvres. Elle ne savait donc pas de quoi on lui parlait et encore moins comment répondre. Cependant, elle pouvait certainement se servir du fait qu'on la pensait amnésique pour poser certaines questions mais, en contrepartie, elle devait surement faire très attention aux informations qu'elle donnait sur son passé. Hochant de nouveau la tête négativement en prenant une expression paniquée, elle attendit que la réponse vienne. Celle-ci ne tarda pas.

- Cela fait un an et deux mois à peu près. À part ton nom, tu peux me dire quelque chose sur toi ? Ton île de naissance par exemple ?

La brunette répondit de la même manière tout en prenant soin à maintenir son air perdu. Il ne fallait pas que l'on se doute de quoi que ce soit si elle voulait savoir où elle avait atterrit exactement ainsi que le moyen de rentrer chez elle, si il en existait un. Après tout, elle doutait que sa bienfaitrice ne la croit si elle lui avouait venir d'un autre monde ou quelque chose de ce genre-là. Au mieux, on la prendrait pour une folle. Il valait mieux dans ces cas-là, jouer la carte de l'ignorance. Ses blessures étaient graves et allaient certainement mettre au moins deux mois à guérir. Cela lui laisserait le temps de se renseigner sur son environnement et de s'adapter à l'endroit.

-o-One Piece-o-

Amalia mit effectivement deux bon mois à se remettre de ses blessures. Durant ce laps de temps, elle avait appris toutes les bases pour pouvoir vivre dans ce lieu grâce aux habitants du village de Kokoyashi qui s'étaient montré incroyablement gentils et généreux. Le docteur Nako avait pris grand soin d'elle, Genzo passait parfois lui tenir compagnie et lui raconter quelques anecdotes rigolotes sur celle qui l'avait recueillie ainsi que sa sœur, une certaine 'Nami' si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas de tour.

Lorsque son médecin avait accepté de la laisser quitter sa clinique, Nojiko lui avait proposé de venir habiter avec elle. Depuis, la convalescente aidait à cultiver le verger de mandariniers et en profitait par la même occasion pour manger ces délicieux fruits, tout en travaillant régulièrement à la librairie afin d'obtenir l'autorisation de lire les livres sans les acheter afin d'en apprendre plus sur non seulement l'histoire mais aussi les techniques médicales de cet univers. Elle put constater, à sa grande stupéfaction, que ces dernières étaient souvent plus que rudimentaires. En comptant qu'elle avait sauté une classe en primaire, son niveau d'étude et de pratique actuelle était celui de début de 6ème année et lui permettait aisément de se faire passer pour un bon médecin. Il lui avait juste fallu s'habituer aux noms des herbes et médicaments qui différaient de ceux de son monde. Chose qu'elle avait accomplie avec brio.

Cependant, un petit problème fit son apparition rapidement, lors de sa réhabilitation. Plus le temps passait, plus les objets se cassaient dès qu'ils entraient dans ses mains. Au départ cela avait été les couverts et les verres, ensuite le pommeau de douche, puis les poignées de portes. Même des choses réputées résistantes cédaient rapidement. Amalia avait toujours été forte pour quelqu'un de sa corpulence mais le passage dans ce monde semblait avoir décuplé sa force brute, à son grand désespoir et celui de son porte-monnaie déjà bien maigrichon en temps normal …

Un jour, ne supportant plus la chaleur, elle avait aussi finis par s'attacher les cheveux en deux couettes hautes avec quelques mèches plus courtes retombant sur sa nuque. Cela lui facilitait son travail dans le verger. De plus, sa clavicule et son épaule droite étaient maintenant ornées d'un tatouage représentant des arabesques noires partant de son bras, remontant le long et terminant juste au-dessus de sa poitrine généreuse par un papillon orange, en souvenir de ces heures passées à délirer et aussi pour imiter Nojiko. Mais ça, c'était un secret…

Autre chose l'ennuyait aussi : l'absence de technologie. Certes, son intérêt pour cela était franchement mince mais s'habituer à l'escargophone avait été long et fastidieux. Sa vieille télévision à moitié cassée lui manquait beaucoup, tout comme son lecteur MP3. Elle avait finis par trouver d'autres occupations comme la lecture et le crochet. Même la cuisine, quelque chose qui la laissait de glace auparavant, avait finis par devenir une activité qui permettait de passer le temps.

Sa famille lui manquait. Les crises de colère de sa mère, le rire étrange de son père, les taquineries de sa sœur ainée, les bêtises de son neveu... Cependant, en parler risquait de la trahir, alors elle se raccrochait aux nombreux souvenirs d'eux présents dans sa mémoire. Dès que son moral baissait, des images du temps où tout le monde était ensemble envahissaient son esprit et lui permettait de garder espoir. C'était nécessaire, sinon le désespoir allait la dévorer.

Bref, malgré tous les points négatifs, la jeune femme commençait à reprendre une vie normale. Pour l'animation, les deux chasseurs de primes un peu idiots s'appelant Johnny et Yosaku, si elle se souvenait bien, s'en occupaient à la perfection. Ils fanfaronnaient auprès des jolies femmes et partaient pêcher sur les côtes. Ce n'était pas des mauvais bougres et ils avaient le privilège de la faire beaucoup rire quand ils faisaient des gaffes.

Sa nouvelle vie ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire ! Cependant, il manquait quelque chose… La faveur que lui demanda Nojiko, trois semaines après ses premiers pas dans la société lui permit de se rendre compte de ce vide. Et d'envisager de le combler d'une manière ou d'une autre…

En y repensant bien, Yoarre El Amalia, fille d'ouvriers, légiste en devenir et accidentée de la route n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver plongée dans un monde inconnu, à son plus grand malheur… Ou peut-être pas finalement !

* * *

Petites clarifications :

- Comme je dis plus tôt dans le chapitre, Amalia a sauté une classe de primaire (le CP) et a commencé sa sixième année de médecine peu de temps avant son accident. De plus, elle est née en fin d'année. Elle a donc eu son bac à 16/17 ans. Cela explique donc pourquoi elle n'a que 21 ans en début de sixième année. Ce n'est pas un génie, loin de là même ! Pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet !

-L'apparence de Nojiko correspond à celle d'une couverture de chapitre faite par Oda qui la montre deux ans après la guerre. Je tenais quand même à rester la plus proche possible du manga sur certains points.

-Je sais qu'il y a peu de dialogues mais je pensais que cela était nécessaire pour mettre en place toutes les bases de mon OC. Ils seront plus présents par la suite.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Dîtes-moi si ça vous plait! N'oubliez pas, une review est un moyen de faire plaisir à quelqu'un sans avoir à lui donner des sous!


	2. Chapitre 1: Marine et rencontres

Voilà le premier chapitre de "Voyage impromptu". J'espère qu'il va vous plaire! N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Vu mon rythme d'écriture, je devrais publier environs un chapitre par semaine.

Je remercie la crimeuse pour sa review qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir!

Résumer : Yoarre El Amalia avait une vie monotone qui lui plaisait bien. Se lever le matin, discuter avec ses voisins, aller à l'hôpital, soigner des patients plus ou moins pénibles… Tout cela faisait partie de son quotidien qui ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'existait pareil phénomène ! Se retrouver plongée dans ce monde de dingue ne faisait pas partie de sa liste de priorités, loin de là même!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Des rencontres plus ou moins agréables.

Amalia avait bien pris soin de se lever tôt ce matin-là. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en deux couettes hautes qui devenaient sa marque de fabrique et préparé le petit déjeuner avant de partir. En effet, la veille, Nojiko lui avait demandé d'aller livrer personnellement des mandarines à un client régulier qui vivait sur une île voisine. Cette requête était plutôt étonnante parce que sa nouvelle patronne aimait bien faire cela elle-même afin de discuter avec ses acheteurs. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'en fait cet habitué en question était le chef de la caserne de la marine la plus proche et que depuis un accident ayant eu lieu neuf ans plus tôt, elle n'était pas à l'aise en compagnie de ces individus. Chose que la brunette comprenait parfaitement, vu ce qu'elle avait entendu d'eux au village. Elle n'avait donc pas posé plus de question et avait accepté cette nouvelle tâche sans rechigner malgré son appréhension à se retrouver toute seule dans un endroit inconnu alors que ce monde ne lui était pas encore très familier.

Cela expliquait pourquoi elle se trouvait en ce moment dans une ville portuaire très animée armée seulement d'une lourde caisse remplie des agrumes qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, du reçu qui allait avec, d'une petite bourse accrochée à sa ceinture et d'une carte des lieux dessinée par Yosaku. Ce dernier avait certainement voulu bien faire mais le gribouillis qu'il avait fait était tout simplement illisible et incompréhensible pour la livreuse qui avait déjà du mal à lire une carte normale sans se tromper de sens. Abandonnant le décryptage du torchon en question après un long soupir plaintif, elle prit le parti de demander son chemin à quelqu'un.

Décidant d'appliquer aussitôt sa décision, elle se dirigea vers un bel homme d'âge mur, plutôt grand, dépassant certainement le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, avec des cheveux étonnamment bleus et un peu en batailles qui atteignaient ses omoplates, les traits de son visage étaient vraiment fins. Sa peau était bronzée par le soleil et son corps musclé. Deux piercings ornaient son arcade sourcilière droite. Il portait un costume noir avec par-dessus une veste avec des épaulettes en or sur laquelle était inscrit le mot 'justice'. Il semblait donner des ordres à ses subordonnés. Afin d'attirer son attention, la jeune femme lui tapota sur l'épaule. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il la chercha un peu de ses yeux bleus foncés avant de baisser le regard.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama Amalia en lui offrant un grand sourire. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la base de la marine de cette île s'il-vous-plait ? Je dois vous avouer que je suis un peu perdue.

- Mais bien sûr ! accepta le bleuté, son expression se détendant tout à coup. Prenez à droite à la prochaine intersection ensuite en continuant tout droit vous arriverez sur une place, prenez la première rue sur votre gauche. Après c'est toujours tout droit !

- Merci beaucoup !

Remontant la caisse qui pesait quand même son poids sur sa hanche droite, elle suivit les indications qu'on lui avait données et finit par tomber sur la base tant recherchée. Dès qu'Amalia pénétra dans la bâtisse, elle sentit immédiatement un profond malaise. L'ambiance était pire que tendue. On pouvait tout de suite ressentir que les marines n'avaient pas la moindre envie d'être là. L'un d'entre eux s'avança vers elle en tremblotant.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- En fait, je suis là pour faire une livraison pour le… Colonel Tiaran si je ne me trompe pas.

Dès que le nom sortit de sa bouche, tous se figèrent, terrifiés. C'en était de la réaction. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre la peur que leur inspirait leur supérieur hiérarchique. Et vu les bleus que certains arboraient, les remontrances devaient se manifester souvent de manière physique. Faisant comme si elle n'avait rien remarquer, la coursière reprit.

- Indiquez-moi tout simplement son bureau, je me débrouillerai.

- Merci mademoiselle !

Ça c'était un cri du cœur ! Il l'emmena quand même à destination, ses tremblements prenant plus d'ampleur à chaque pas, avant de s'enfuir en courant.

' _Woah ! Même ma mère, rouge de colère, qui me coursait en tenant une clé à molette tout en jurant comme le pire des soudards ne me faisait pas cet effet là…'_

Se reprenant finalement, elle toqua à la porte et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer. Personnellement, vu la terreur qu'exprimaient les autres froussards, la brunette se demandait sérieusement sur quoi elle allait tomber.

- Entrez !

S'exécutant, elle tomba sur une pièce puant le luxe. Les fauteuils étaient de style ancien et le bureau face à la porte était en bois noir et semblait valoir plus cher que la maison de sa sauveuse dans son intégralité. Elle tenta de supprimer son dégout tant bien que mal. L'homme qui était assis derrière ne ressemblait vraiment à rien. Il lui rappelait Tronche de cake. Se retenant de rire aux éclats face à la comparaison, Amalia déposa son paquetage sur une table proche de l'entrée et s'avança vers le colonel 'tête de cul' comme elle avait décidé de le surnommer et lui tendit la feuille de livraison.

- Je viens vous livrer les mandarines que vous nous aviez commandées Monsieur.

- Bien ! commença-t-il en la regardant avec une lueur de perversité. Etes-vous pressée ?

Hola ! Elle le sentait venir à dix kilomètres l'autre idiot ! Pas discret pour deux sous le vieux pervers ! Cette fois, la livreuse ne put retenir un rictus.

- Je suis navrée… J'ai d'autres livraisons à faire. Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Oh… La prochaine fois, préparez-moi un créneau après pour que l'on puisse passer du bon temps ensemble.

Il espérait quoi ce vieux porc ! De plus, l'ordre même pas caché lui fit se hérisser les poils. La prochaine fois, elle demanderait à un subordonné de s'occuper de ça ! La lâcheté ne faisait pas partie de ses défauts contrairement à sa paresse, son accent espagnol qui ressortait parfois, sa gourmandise et sa manie de dire tout ce qu'elle pensait mais là c'était une question de survie ! Se retenant de lui sauter dessus pour l'étriper comme son caractère passionné lui dictait, elle choisit de ne pas répondre et de partir.

Il fallait qu'elle passe ses nerfs. Tabasser un des soldats qui passaient à côté d'elle lui effleura l'esprit mais les pauvres semblaient déjà en baver sans que l'énervée n'en rajoute une couche. Cependant, sa colère s'apaisa un peu quand elle vit le bel homme qui l'avait aidée. Celui-ci lui sourit quand il la vit dans cet état.

- Je vois que vous avez rencontré notre très chère chef de base ! commença ironiquement le gradé.

- Et je m'en serais passée. le coupa-t-elle en se frottant les tempes du bout des doigts.

- Kehahaha ! ria son interlocuteur en lui tendant sa main droite non sans avoir enlevé son gant au préalable. Vinnov D Adamanthe, sergent-chef.

- Yoarre El Amalia, Simple livreuse de mandarines. C'est moins classe que vous mais bon ! s'amusa-t-elle en prenant la main tendue.

- Kehahaha ! Vous n'avez pas tort ! J'espère que le colonel ne vous a pas trop indisposée.

- Peut être que si vous m'invitiez à déjeuner, je pourrais oublier ce traumatisme ! suggéra-t-elle avec humour, sans vraiment être sérieuse.

- Mais avec plaisir ! dit-il en rentrant dans son jeu.

- Eh ?!

La paresseuse était vraiment surprise. Son ambition consistait juste à le taquiner mais cela lui était retombé dessus apparemment… Elle le quand même laissa l'emmener dans les rues de la grande ville portuaire. Ils finirent par retomber sur le port. Il la guida jusqu'à un petit restaurant qui ne payait pas de mine mais Amalia savait bien qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences. Au contraire !

En entrant, elle se retrouva face à un intérieur décoré simplement et confortablement, contrairement au bureau de l'autre pervers. Un serveur salua joyeusement le marine avant de les guider à une table. Bizarrement, la jeune femme ne se sentait pas vraiment mal à l'aise. Son hôte semblait être du genre à mettre en confiance. La discussion allait de bon train et les plats succulents.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous m'inviteriez vraiment à déjeuner ! s'exclama la brunette en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

- J'ai tendance à être plutôt imprévisible. Le D de mon nom y est pour quelque chose selon certains. Garp-san est du même genre que moi après tout.

- Qui est ce Garp-san ? demanda-t-elle un peu perdu même si il lui semblait avoir entendu ce nom quelque part.

- Eh ! Vous ne connaissez pas le héros de la marine ? s'étonna le bleuté en la regardant complètement éberlué.

- En fait, j'ai eu un accident il y a presque trois mois… Et il semblerait que j'ai perdu la mémoire à cause de ça. Je ne me souviens que de mon nom. Donc parfois, je peux poser des questions un peu déplacées. Désolée. mentit 'l'amnésique' avec un aplomb incroyable.

- Oh ! Je suis désolé. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Pour répondre à votre question Garp-san est le héros de la marine dans le sens où ce serait lui qui aurait arrêté le roi des pirates Gol D Roger. C'est un combattant incroyable ! Et un entraineur terrifiant. Même aujourd'hui je n'aime pas me rappeler de l'enfer qu'il m'a fait vivre ! Il a pris sa retraite après la Grande guerre. Depuis, il semblerait qu'il soit entraineur au quartier général… raconta-t-il en accompagnant ses paroles de grands gestes des mains.

- Il m'a l'air d'être un sacré numéro !

- Oh mais il l'est ! Je me rappelle une fois…

Une explosion toute proche l'interrompit. Un tremblement de terre s'en suivit et des cris résonnèrent à l'extérieur.

- Des pirates ! Des pirates nous attaquent !

Adamanthe se leva aussitôt, ses sourcils se fronçant de colère. Il se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme.

- Navré mais notre déjeuner devra être écourté. Suivez-moi, je vais vous mener en lieu sûr.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et attrapa son bras avant de la mener à nouveau dans les allées du port. Ils retombèrent rapidement sur la base. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant de nouveau dans le hall que le rouge la relâcha avant de s'adresser au poltron qui l'avait abandonnée dans le bureau du colonel.

- Donne l'ordre aux pelleton de se rendre sur place et aux autres de protéger et évacuer la population. Que l'équipe médicale se mobilise !

- Sergent-chef ! De nombreux médecins sont allés à un congrès, ils ne seront pas assez !

- Qu'ils gèrent le temps que les renforts arrivent ! Que tous ceux présents ici me suivent.

Aussitôt les ordres donnés, la base fut instantanément vidée. Tout du moins, c'était ce que la brunette croyait jusqu'à ce qu'une main grasse et ridée s'abatte sur son épaule gauche et qu'une haleine pestilentielle n'atteigne son nez.

- Finalement, vous allez avoir le temps de déjeuner avec moi.

Tronche de cake le retour ! Et incompétent de surcroit ! Tentant de garder son calme, la paresseuse enleva la main un peu trop envahissante à son gout.

- Vous n'allez pas rejoindre le combat ? Vous êtes le chef de la base non ?

- Adamanthe pourra se débrouiller sans moi ! Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Dans ce cas, je pense que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je prenne congé. Il y a des choses plus urgentes à faire qu'un déjeuner… Comme évacuer les lieux par exemple.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle prit la poudre d'escampette. Entre le vieux con et les pirates, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de pire ! Peut être la première option. Amalia n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps qu'un boulet de canon s'écrasa près d'elle, la projetant s'écraser contre un mur plus loin. L'impact lui coupa la respiration. Elle se redressa quelques instants plus tard en entendant un cri. Courant vers la source, elle tomba sur une vieille dame coincée sous les décombre de ce qui semblait avoir été sa maison. La paresseuse la dégagea et examina rapidement ses blessures avant de juger qu'elle pouvait être déplacée. La plaçant sur son dos, elle reprit sa course tout en demandant à la blessée de lui indiquer l'endroit où se trouvait le centre de soin. Elles ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'arriver.

Cependant, le spectacle sous ses yeux était tout bonnement effroyable. Les médecins complètement surchargées, n'arrivaient pas à suivre la cadence. Ils étaient complètement paniqués et ne procédaient même pas par ordre de priorité. A ce rythme-là, il y aurait des morts ! Elle plaça la femme âgée sur un des nombreux lits avant de crier.

- Ok ! On va arrêter le massacre ! Préparez les patients ayant besoin d'une opération par ordre de gravité des blessures ! Faites patienter les autres en leur donnant de quoi diminuer la douleur, préparez des transfusions si nécessaire sans oublier les prises de sang qui vont avec et injectez des anti-inflammatoires à ceux qui en ont besoin !

S'en suivi un long silence durant lequel tous la fixèrent avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, s'interrompant dans leurs gestes. Cette hésitation agaça encore plus Amalia dont la patience avait déjà été éprouvée par l'incompétence non seulement du chef mais aussi du corps médical. Même si on ne pouvait pas vraiment s'attendre à quoi que ce soit vu l'attitude de leur commandant. Seul Adamanthe avait la tête sur les épaules apparemment…

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! Exécution !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Tous obéirent. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Au bout de dix minutes, tout était prêt pour commencer à opérer. Décidant de mettre la main à la pâte, la brunette lava et désinfecta ses mains avant d'enfiler la blouse opératoire, le masque, le calot* et enfin les gants. Puis, elle se dirigea vers le bloc opératoire dans lequel les patients étaient alignés les uns à côté des autres, séparés par des rideaux. Ce fait consterna la jeune femme, peu habituée à des conditions d'hygiène aussi rudimentaires. Dans son monde, même quand ils disséquaient des cadavres, ils étaient plus précautionneux. Elle en vira deux sous prétexte qu'ils avaient gardé leurs bagues sous les gants. Ils déguerpirent en vitesse devant la menace que représentait l'apprentie légiste.

Les procédures s'enchainaient malgré les tremblements de terre occasionnels et les cris extérieurs. Au bout de quelques heures, tous les blessés graves avaient été soignés qu'ils soient civils ou marines et seuls restaient ceux qui avaient besoin de points de suture et de bandages. Cela se fit sans grande précipitation, la tension étant retombée. Poussant un soupir fatigué, Amalia retirant sa tenue opératoire avant de sortir un peu prendre l'air. Les différents médecins s'étaient ressaisis après tout.

Une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment, elle s'appuya sur le mur proche de la porte et inspira un grand coup en fermant les yeux, les tirs de boulets de canon ayant cessé à peu près une heure plus tôt. Elle n'aurait jamais cru devoir rester aussi longtemps, ayant prévu de mettre les voiles après manger et il commençait à faire nuit. Nojiko devait se faire un sang d'encre. Elle pénétra de nouveau dans la sorte d'hôpital et demanda un escargophone à une infirmière vêtue très légèrement, fait qui ne choquait même plus l'étrangère. Dès qu'elle l'eut en main, elle appela sa bienfaitrice. Cette dernière devait en être très proche car elle répondit dès la première sonnerie.

- Amalia ?! C'est toi ? Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore revenue ?

- Désolée Nojiko. Il y a eu un raid de pirate et je me suis retrouvée bloquée sur l'île. Je reviendrai demain à la première heure !

- Des pirates ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

L'escargophone venait d'écarquiller les yeux. Décidément, ces petites bestioles étaient vraiment adorables en plus d'être hilarantes...

- Non juste un peu fatiguée. J'ai aidé les médecins sur place. Les marines ont l'air d'avoir gagné. Ça a l'air de s'être calmé.

- Tant mieux. Je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter ! soupira l'agricultrice, rassurée du sort de sa protégée.

- Je vais te laisser, à demain Nojiko !

- A demain Amalia. Fais attention à toi.

Lorsque la jeune femme déposa le combiné. Elle entendit de nouveau un cri, à son grand désespoir, pensant avoir définitivement perdu ses précieux tympans.

- Sergeant-chef Adamanthe !

En entendant le nom prononcé, elle sprinta vers la salle d'attente. En arrivant, ses yeux trouvèrent le gradé allongé sur le sol en train de convulser. Le tournant sur le côté de manière à ce qu'il puisse respirer et qu'il n'avale pas sa langue, elle demanda au médecin débutant qui se trouvait juste à côté ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Je… Je ne… Je ne sais pas, Mad… Mademoiselle Amalia! Il… Il… S'est effondré tout d'un coup !

La brunette se retint de justesse de donner une gifle au novice paniqué et chercha un quelconque indice sur le corps du marine. Il n'avait qu'une égratignure sur le bras. Soudain, elle fit le lien entre les différents symptômes.

- Il a certainement été empoisonné. Donnez-moi de quoi faire une prise de sang pour voir à quoi il a été empoisonné. Vite !

Dès qu'elle prononça ses mots, un garrot et une seringue lui furent présentés. S'en saisissant, elle manœuvra le bras du patient afin de prendre l'échantillon nécessaire aux analyses. Amalia le donna à une infirmière qui se précipita les laboratoires. Les résultats ne se firent pas attendre. Le poison était de constitution simple et l'antidote de base suffisait à le détruire. Adamanthe fut donc placé sur un des rares lits libres au fond de la salle de réveil et le contrepoison lui fut administré par intraveineuse. Rassurée quant au bienêtre du seul marin compétent de l'île, elle décida de quitter enfin les lieux, ne voulant pas recevoir des remerciements inutiles à ses yeux.

Elle déambula dans les avenues dévastées à la recherche d'une auberge pas trop chère et pas trop abimée non plus. La paresseuse en trouva une au bout d'un long moment et loua une chambre sans trop de mal. Les clients ayant déserté lors de l'attaque selon les dire du tenancier, un homme bavard petit et gros mais au sourire très chaleureux.

- C'est pas étonnant non plus. Ces pirates venaient de sortir de Grand Line ! Leur capitaine valait 90 millions de berrys ! Heureusement que le Sergent-chef Adamanthe est là ! Sinon on aurait tous été massacrés depuis bien longtemps. Le colonel Tiaran est vraiment mauvais ! Il ne vaut rien sur le terrain !

- C'est ce que j'ai pu voir ! confirma l'accro aux mandarines en se grattant la tête. Désolée si la question vous froisse mais… Pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi fort et compétent que le sergent-chef Adamanthe se trouve ici ?

- Beaucoup se posent la question ma petite dame ! D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a été rétrogradé et transféré en guise de punition. La raison est inconnue et le sergent-chef n'aime pas en parler, répondit le commerçant en se grattant le menton comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

- Mmh… Vous m'excuserez mais je suis épuisée. Je vais aller me coucher. annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers menant aux chambres, sa clé à la main.

- Vous ne souhaitez pas dîner ?

- Non, je suis trop fatiguée pour ça…

Effectivement, ses jambes la portaient à peine. Arrivée dans sa chambre, son corps s'effondra lamentablement sur le vieux lit qui grinça légèrement sous le poids. Amalia ne détailla même pas son environnement, ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls et son esprit ne lutta même pas contre l'obscurité qui commençait à l'envelopper.

-o-One piece-o-

Le lendemain matin, on toqua à la porte de sa chambre, la réveillant en sursaut. Comme à son habitude, son corps était fermement enroulé dans les couvertures. Se dépêtrant tant bien que mal de son cocon bien chaud, la brunette se leva et ouvrit à son visiteur qui n'était autre que le propriétaire. Celui-ci lui avait amené un plateau avec son petit-déjeuner. A la vue de la nourriture, son estomac grogna fortement, la mettant mal à l'aise. Elle rit avec embarra avant d'accepter la gentillesse de son logeur.

Il y avait dans son assiette une omelette, des sortes de mini-saucisses et de légumes verts. Un verre du jus de fruit et un gros bout de pain complétaient le tout. La jeune femme prit le temps de déguster son repas, n'ayant pas mangé depuis midi la veille et son déjeuner ayant été écourté, avant de prendre le plateau et de le ramener au rez-de-chaussée. Elle en profita pour rendre ses clés et payer la nuit.

Une fois sortie de l'auberge, ses jambes prirent le chemin menant vers le port. Les insulaires commençaient déjà à reconstruire leurs maisons, certainement étaient-ils habitués à ce genre de situation car les enfants courraient partout en transportant des planches, les adultes eux manipulaient les outils avec aisance. Les pertes semblaient avoir été limitées, montrant le talent de leader d'Adamanthe.

Une fois arrivée et le ticket de retour payé, Amalia s'installa dans un coin du bateau devant la ramener à Kokoyashi. Pas loin d'elle se trouvait une silhouette sombre recouverte d'une cape noir épaisse. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la mer qui défilait au fur et à mesure que le navire avançait avant de se fermer. Le trajet allait durer cinq heures soit le temps de faire une bonne sieste…

-o-One piece-o-

- Sergent-chef Adamanthe ! Vous êtes réveillé !

Cette exclamation l'agaça fortement. Le gradé venait à peine de reprendre conscience et on lui cassait déjà les oreilles. Son corps complètement engourdis et parcourut de fourmillements ne lui permit pas de se lever. L'infirmière qui avait crié plus tôt continua sur le même ton.

- Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur ! Heureusement que le poison était basique ! Je vais chercher un docteur ! A tout de suite !

Honnêtement, Adamanthe n'avait même pas envie qu'elle revienne. Sa voix stridente lui avait certainement percé les tympans pour un moment. Ses oreilles en sifflaient…

Puis reprenant son calme, l'alité se demanda ce qui lui était arrivé. Après tout, le pirate l'avait à peine égratigné. Puis, il se souvint que la harpie présente à son réveil lui avait parlé d'empoisonnement. Un mal de tête commençait à arriver quand un médecin arriva à son chevet.

- Bonjour Sergent-chef. Comment vous sentez-vous ? commença le docteur en regardant les appareils mesurant ses battements de cœur et sa tension.

- Comme si je m'étais écrasé au sol…

- Vous allez devoir rester au lit encore deux jours le temps que toute trace du poison disparaisse. Vous avez eu de la chance. Hier, c'était la panique, tous les médecins expérimentés étaient absents. Si cette femme n'était pas venue prendre les choses en main, ça aurait été une catastrophe ! dit-il en examinant son unique blessure et en la rebandant doucement.

- Une femme ? demanda le bleuté, légèrement confus par l'affirmation. On ne vous a pas envoyé plus de renforts ?

- On ne nous en a même pas envoyé ! Le colonel n'en a certainement même pas demandé ! C'était une civile. Elle est arrivée avec une vieille dame sur le dos et a pris le commandement de centre de soin. Elle était vraiment talentueuse et s'est chargée de la plupart des opérations chirurgicale alors qu'elle était très jeune !

- Une civile ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?!

- Eh bien. Comme je vous l'ai dit, tous les médecins supérieurs étaient absents et on ne nous a pas appris à gérer une situation comme ça avant… Alors on a un peu paniqué. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas eu de perte… tenta d'expliquer le soigneur en reculant un peu face au ton employé par son supérieur.

- J'espère que vous l'avez remerciée comme il faut et lui avez offert le gîte pour la nuit si elle en avait besoin… annonça Adamanthe d'un air menaçant.

- En fait… Elle est partie juste après s'être occupée de vous… Elle ne nous en a pas laissé le temps.

- Vous avez au moins pris son nom, non ?!

Sa voix était devenue glaciale face à l'incompétence de ses subordonnés.

- Oui ! Yoarre El Amalia ! Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle nous a dit !

Là, c'était vraiment le dernier nom que le sergent-chef aurait cru entendre… Cette femme semblait renfermer plus de secrets qu'il ne l'avait d'abord supposé lorsqu'elle l'avait abordé au port…

-o-One piece-o-

C'était un euphémisme que de dire que Nojiko était heureuse de la voir arriver sain et sauf au village. Même Genzo, Yosaku, Johnny et le docteur Nako avaient fait le déplacement pour venir l'accueillir. Ils avaient très certainement dû se faire un sang d'encre en ne la voyant pas revenir la veille. Ce fut pour cette raison que la brunette ne protesta pas lorsqu'ils commencèrent à lui broyer les os à l'aide de câlins.

Quand ils la lâchèrent enfin, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le champ de mandariniers. Dans un endroit dégagé, une table avait été installée et un véritable festin se trouvait dessus. L'odeur dégagée par les différents plats fit gargouiller de nouveau un certain estomac…

- Eh bien Amalia ! s'étonna le maire en riant devant l'embarras montré par la responsable. On dirait que ton appétit ne semble jamais être apaisé !

- Roh ! Ca va ! râla l'accusée en gonflant les joues. Je ne mange pas tant que ça ! Il suffit de regarder Yosaku et Johnny ! J'ai juste un bon coup de fourchette, c'est tout !

- Mettons-nous à table, repris Nojiko en s'interposant entre les deux 'enfants'. Avant qu'Amalia et Genzo se sautent à la gorge.

La dernière remarque fit rire tout le monde sauf les deux concernés qui boudèrent un peu avant de se jeter allègrement sur la nourriture. La sorte de célébration dura jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et tout le monde partit laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules dans la petite maison.

- Je suis contente que tu sois revenue en bonne état.

- Désolée de t'avoir inquiétée…

- Ce n'était pas trop dur ? s'inquiéta sa bienfaitrice, celle qu'elle considérait presque comme une sœur après toutes ces semaines.

- Non ! Je me suis occupée des blessés. Je n'ai pas eu à me battre ! Et puis, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'intéressant ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'était pas aussi désagréable que ça !

- Donc, ça ne te dérange pas si je t'y envoie de nouveau ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire un peu malicieux.

- Alors c'est ça que tu voulais !

Son cri résonna sur toute l'île. Yoarre El Amalia n'était pas au bout de ses peines… Loin de là même ! Elle commençait sérieusement à songer à trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elle, ne serait-ce que pour ne plus jamais à revoir Tronche de Cake…

* * *

C'est tout pour cette semaine! Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Je ne mords pas et puis... Une petite review, c'est gratuit!

Bref, A la prochaine!


	3. Chapitre 2: Le commencement du périple

Voilà le chapitre 2! En espérant que cela vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir! Ce chapitre s'est écrit tout seul!

Je remercie la crimineuse, Abiss672 et Guest pour leur reviews en espérant que ce chapitre leur plaise tout autant!

One piece ne m'appartient pas, je m'en sers juste pour faire mumuse et martyriser mes personnages, comme tout bon auteur qui se respecte!

Résumer : Yoarre El Amalia avait une vie monotone qui lui plaisait bien. Se lever le matin, discuter avec ses voisins, aller à l'hôpital, soigner des patients plus ou moins pénibles… Tout cela faisait partie de son quotidien qui ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'existait pareil phénomène ! Se retrouver plongée dans ce monde de dingue ne faisait pas partie de sa liste de priorités, loin de là même!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le commencement du périple

Un soupir se fit entendre dans le hall d'entrée de la base de la marine commandée par un certain vieux porc incompétent. Amalia se demandait sérieusement si elle avait commis un crime irréversible dans une autre vie pour qu'on lui pourrisse celle-là… Deux semaines après l'invasion de pirates, Nojiko lui avait de nouveau demandé de jouer le rôle de livreuse. La ville avait été reconstruite pour la plupart et semblait avoir été paisible depuis mais le risque de croiser Tronche de cake lui donnait envie de fuir le plus loin possible. Rien que de repenser à ce gros faiblard laxiste lui faisait presque monter la gerbe. Retenant tant bien que mal un frisson de dégoût et d'effroi, la jeune femme tenta de nouveau de convaincre le marine présent à l'accueil de prendre la commande et de signer le foutu formulaire afin de pouvoir enfin débarrasser le plancher. Apparemment, le colonel avait donné des ordres afin de la forcer à aller dans le bureau. Cependant, c'était mal la connaître, très mal même. Jamais elle n'avait cédé à qui que ce soit et ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait commencer ! Foi de Yoarre !

Cela lui prit encore vingt bonnes minutes avant de réussir à atteindre son objectif. Le pauvre subordonné ayant finis par accepter après s'être fait attrapé par le collier de son uniforme et avoir subis le regard meurtrier transmis dans sa famille de génération en génération. Personne ne résistait à ces yeux assassins et à moitié fous. Même Johnny et Yosaku, qui n'étaient pas vraiment futés, la fuyaient quand elle s'en servait. Satisfaite de son succès, la brunette se redressa après avoir lâché sa victime et rassembla ses affaires, non sans oublier sa signature, avant de commencer à quitter les lieux.

- Amalia-san ?

Entendant son nom, son corps se tourna instinctivement. A son grand soulagement, la personne qui l'avait interpellée était Adamanthe. Dès que ses yeux rencontrèrent les orbes saphir du sergent-chef, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire lumineux.

- Bonjour Sergeant-chef ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien ! Je suis content de vous avoir croisée ! Je vais pouvoir vous remercier !

- Comment ça ? demanda Amalia qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Pour avoir aidé les médecins lors du raid pirate mais aussi de m'avoir sauvé la vie. De ce qu'on m'a dit vous avez dirigé l'équipe d'une main de fer !

- Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle en se souvenant de son intervention deux semaines plus tôt. Ce n'est rien. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour être remerciée !

- Je sais mais je tenais quand même à le faire ! affirma le bleuté en riant un peu face à l'attitude détachée de son interlocutrice. En plus, vous avez dû avoir du mal avec nos nouveaux médecins…

- Oh ! C'est clair qu'ils sont vraiment pas dégourdis. Bah ! Ils sont à l'image du chef de la base.

- Je ne peux même pas vous contredire là-dessus…

La lassitude se ressentait dans le ton employé. Le gradé semblait avoir du mal à accepter sa situation actuelle. La brunette ne pouvait pas trop lui reproche. Jamais elle n'aurait supporté cela. Son caractère ne lui aurait pas permis un tel luxe. Le bel homme se renfrogna de nouveau.

- Même une étrangère s'est rendu compte de l'ampleur de la catastrophe… On est vraiment tombé bas…

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire et ne pouvait qu'acquiescer à ce constat. Cependant, Amalia décida de changer de sujet rapidement en voyant Adamanthe s'assombrir de plus en plus. Ils se mirent à parler d'anecdotes marrantes qui leur étaient arrivées récemment. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce que le sergent-chef ne lui fasse une proposition étonnante.

- Cela vous dirait-il de regarder l'entrainement ?

Abasourdie, la jeune femme ne savait que répondre. Le combat avait été sa spécialité du temps du collège mais depuis elle s'était assagie. Elle cognait fort et avait du courage à revendre mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Ses seules expériences se résumaient aux bagarres des cours d'écoles et de quelques leçons de judo et de boxe française auxquelles on lui avait permis de participer. Malgré tout, sa curiosité avait été piquée. L'envie de voir à l'œuvre le leader était bien présente, cela la poussa à suivre celui-ci.

Sur le chemin des terrains d'entrainement, ils croisèrent de nombreux soldats qui les saluèrent avec respect même si quelques regards suspicieux dirigés vers elle. Passant dans de nombreux couloirs, la livreuse ne put s'empêcher d'observer tout ce qui lui était inconnu, ce qui fit sourire son accompagnateur.

Une fois arrivés à destination Amalia se mit à admirer l'espace réservé au combat. Quelques officiers assez courageux pour s'agiter par la chaleur faisaient des mouvements répétitifs avec leurs épées. Dès qu'ils virent leur supérieur, ils se stoppèrent afin de le saluer.

- Ne vous dérangez pas pour nous ! Continuez !

Hésitants face à ce public inattendu, ils se remirent tout de même au travail. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas glorieux. Ce qui poussa le bleuté à déprimer de nouveau.

- Pas comme ça l'épée…

Ce gémissement plaintif la fit glousser un peu, attirant l'attention d'un des soldats. Ce dernier s'arrêta dans son enchaînement, coupa les rangs et se planta devant elle avant de l'agresser presque.

- Ça vous fait rire peut être !?

L'explosion soudaine entraîna un silence pesant. Amalia se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise. L'ambiance avait été littéralement plombée. Les autres avaient suivis le mouvement et commencé à gueuler. L'agacement l'envahissait de plus en plus même si Adamanthe tentait de calmer le jeu. Finalement, la brunette craqua.

- Bien évidemment que ça me fait rire ! C'est pas comme ça que se déroule un combat ! Amenez-vous ! cria-t-elle en se mettant au centre de la surface de combat. Je vais vous montrer comment ça marche !

Elle avait recommencé… A trop l'ouvrir...Avec un peu de chance, ils n'allaient pas trop la maltraiter… Peut être…

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'une nénette comme toi arrive à battre un seul d'entre nous ! s'exclama celui qui s'était énervé le premier. Allez, je vais t'affronter, minable !

A ces mots, le macho se mit en garde devant elle, le sabre à la main. La jeune femme se mit à avoir des sueurs froides. Elle commençait à flipper sérieusement. Au final, sa nouvelle vie n'aura duré que trois mois.

'_Adieu Nojiko. Ta tarte à la mandarine d'hier soir était vraiment trop bonne…'_

La voyant plongée dans ses pensées, le combattant se jeta sur elle, l'arme levée au-dessus de la tête. Il voulait en finir vite et surtout l'humilier pour avoir ricané. Ce mouvement brusque la réveilla. Elle se jeta au sol de manière à atterrir derrière son adversaire avant de mettre un coup de pied à l'arrière de son genou droit. Le choc le propulsa à l'avant la tête la première et atterrit le visage au sol. La paresseuse en profita pour lui prendre le bras armé, lui tordre et ensuite s'assoir sur lui pour le maintenir dans la position.

- Alors soldat ! Je croyais qu'une « nénette » comme moi n'arriverait pas à vous battre ? Je vois que vous n'êtes pas capable de tenir parole !

Sa victoire ne surprit pas qu'elle, les autres étaient complètement déstabilisés. Ils ne s'attendaient clairement pas à un tel résultat quand ils avaient encouragé leur camarade à lui mettre la pâtée. Le gradé, lui, se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main. Et voilà à nouveau la preuve de l'incompétence omniprésente de cette base. Cela ne serait jamais arrivé au quartier général. Une fois un peu calmé, il s'adressa au perdant.

- Tu la fermeras la prochaine fois Laxus…

A ces mots, la brunette se redressa instantanément, lâcha sa victime et se dirigea vers le bleuté qui lui sourit ironiquement.

- Félicitation Amalia-san. Vous venez de battre un sergent de la Marine.

Ça c'était un sergent ? Ce naze même pas fichu de rester sur ces pieds. Mais c'était quoi cette base remplie de minables. Pas étonnant que la population ne se sente pas en confiance !

- Je pense que je vais partir Sergent-chef. Je doute être la bienvenue en ce moment. Passez une bonne journée !

Amalia partit sans demander son reste. Elle aurait vraiment voulu voir Adamanthe à l'œuvre mais vu ce qu'il s'était passé cela n'allait pas arriver de sitôt.

- Ah… Fais chier…

En sortant de la base, elle tomba sur un spectacle alarmant. En effet, un marchand tenait par le bras un enfant vêtu de haillon et lui hurlait dessus accompagné de quelques marines. Une foule les entourait. Se mêlant à la masse, la jeune femme tendit l'oreille.

- Je suis sûr que tu essayais de me voler sale morveux !

- Mais non ! J'n'ai même pas le droit de m'promener ?!

- Les gens de ton genre ne sont que des petits voleurs ! hurla le commerçant en lui serrant plus fort bras. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? reprit-il envers les marines. Arrêtez-le !

Dès que les marines s'avancèrent pour prendre le petit, la livreuse s'interposa en se plaçant devant l'enfant.

- Non mais vous vous croyez où !? Cet enfant n'a même pas commis de crime et vous l'accusez de vol ! Il y a des limites aux préjugés !

Son cri attira plus de monde encore dont Adamanthe qui l'avait suivi lors de sa sortie précipitée. Il attendit un peu avant d'intervenir car la situation n'avait pas encore dégénérée. Le mot clé étant « encore ».

- Alors là, c'est le summum de l'incompétence ! Les marines de cette île sont vraiment des pourritures ! Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Vous êtes censés protéger les gens ! Pas les opprimer !

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe sur lui. Certes, il savait ce qui se passait depuis quelque temps dans leurs rangs mais l'entendre de cette manière lui fit beaucoup de mal. Sa croyance en la Justice absolue s'était énormément amoindrie depuis la grande guerre qui n'avait fait que du mal. Ses yeux se fermèrent sous l'impact de cette réalisation. Se retrouver sous les ordres de Tyaran l'avait ramolli.

Ce que le bleuté percevait dans le regard d'Amalia n'était pas celui de quelqu'un de perdu, non, mais plutôt celui d'une personne révoltée. La volonté était présente aussi. Il voyait en cette jeune femme tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait changé comme ça ? Très certainement sa déchéance…

Soudain l'écho d'un coup porté se fit entendre. Les marines semblaient avoir décidé d'embarquer la brunette pour insolence envers un officier. Ils se mirent à plusieurs afin de réussir à lui passer les menottes avant de l'emmener vers les cellules se trouvant dans les sous-sols.

Se décidant enfin à réagir, le gradé couru vers les soldats qui s'amusaient à donner des coups à leur prisonnière récalcitrante dès que celle-ci perdait en vitesse. Cette dernière les insultait dans une langue inconnue.

- Cabrón ! Mierda ! hurla la menottée qui se débattait comme un diable.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Soldats ?! Relâchez cette jeune femme !

- Sergent-chef ! Elle nous a humiliés en public et vous voulez qu'on la laisse partir ? Vous savez bien que le colonel Tyaran ne tolère pas ce genre de chose ! tenta de justifier l'un d'entre eux.

- Je me fiche du colonel Tyaran ! Vous faites de l'arrestation abusive ! s'énerva le plus âgé tout en essayant de s'approcher, en vain.

- Le colonel Tyaran s'occupera de son cas, coupa un autre qui semblait se prendre vraiment au sérieux, personne ne doit critiquer la Justice Absolue !

Encore ces mots qui n'avaient que peu de sens, voir même pas du tout. Cependant, les entendre de la bouche de son subordonné le stoppa dans son élan. Après tout, il avait cru en eux pendant presque dix longues années. Certains réflexes restaient. Adamanthe ne put que regarder sa sauveuse se faire emmener dans la prison…

-o-one piece-o-

Amalia avait vraiment froid, son petit pull à col roulé turquoise et son jean ne la protégeaient pas vraiment de l'humidité et des courants d'air qui envahissaient sa pièce « de luxe ». Il n'y avait même pas de lit dans sa cellule, juste de la paille présente dans un coin. La seule occupation possible était de compter les fissures du plafond en pierre. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle se trouvait là. Le poids de l'enfermement commençait vraiment à se faire sentir, physiquement et mentalement. En effet, son corps puait la sueur et le renfermé. De plus, on ne la laissait aller aux toilettes que deux fois par jour et elle n'avait droit qu'à un seul repas le midi composé de pain et de purée. Son estomac se tordait tout le reste de la journée. Bref, les conditions de vie n'étaient guère agréables. On lui infligeait le même traitement qu'aux pirates.

Le chef de la base venait régulièrement lui rendre visite pour lui faire des propositions toutes plus vulgaires et dégoutantes les unes que les autres. La dernière en date impliquait une nuit avec lui. Toutes avaient été rejetées avec plus ou moins de véhémence.

Allongée sur son lit de fortune, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre la sortit de sa contemplation. L'individu s'approchait de plus en plus de sa prison. La jeune fille ayant finis par apprendre à reconnaître les pas de Tronche de Cake savait que ce n'était pas lui. A sa grande surprise, la silhouette qui se dessina dans la pénombre fut celle d'Adamanthe qui s'assit en face d'elle, les joues rougies. Il tenait une bouteille qui semblait contenir de l'alcool. La débouchant, le marine, devant le mutisme de la prisonnière, commença la conversation tout en prenant une gorgée du liquide.

- Ils ne vous ont pas trop martyrisée ?

- J'ai vu pire, répondit Amalia sans prendre la peine de se relever, si l'absence de toilette et de repas ne compte pas comme une torture…

- Le colonel fait toujours ça à ceux qui lui résistent. Vous n'auriez pas dû protéger ce gosse. Cela ne vous a attiré que des problèmes…

- Je ne suis pas douée pour jouer à l'autruche, l'interrompit-elle en souriant ironiquement, et je ne suis pas prête de céder à ce vieux porc.

Son interlocuteur but à nouveau avant de reprendre après avoir ri un peu.

- Je n'en doute pas ! Je voudrais bien vous sortir de là mais je dois obéir à mon supérieur hiérarchique. Je n'ai pas le choix…

Cette fois, ce fut la brunette qui éclata de rire.

- Mais on a toujours le choix. C'est juste plus facile de céder face à plus fort que soit !

Cette remarque le fit tressaillir avant d'avaler une grande quantité d'alcool. Une fois cela fait, il appuya sa tête sur le mur derrière lui et reprit d'une voix un peu brisée.

- La seule fois où je me suis opposé aux ordres fut lorsqu'on m'a ordonné de combattre Barbe Blanche…

La jeune femme réfléchit… Il lui semblait bien avoir entendu ce nom plus d'une fois. Puis, la lumière se fit. La Grande Guerre ! Cependant, elle ne fit aucune remarque, attendant que l'homme ivre en face d'elle vide son sac.

- J'étais Vice-amiral à l'époque vous savez ? Un des plus jeunes même ! Et j'y croyais à cette Justice Absolue ! Le doute a commencé à s'insinuer dans mon esprit quand Drake a quitté la marine pour devenir pirate. Et c'est devenu pire quand j'ai refusé de combattre Barbe Blanche. Pour montrer l'exemple, on m'a rétrogradé au rang d'officier inférieur ! Et je ne suis pas le seul ! Une de mes camarades a été envoyée en cuisine ! Ha ! Pourtant ce combat n'a rien apporté de bon ! Ça a juste laissé le champ libre au rookies du Nouveau Monde ! Quelle ironie ! Aujourd'hui, je dois obéir aux ordres d'un raté et je n'ai plus aucune possibilité d'ascension ! J'ai vraiment tout perdu ! Mon rang, ma fierté, mes idéaux et mes rêves !

Après ce petit discours, il y eut un moment de silence. Puis, Amalia poussa un soupir avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Certes, vous avez tout perdu mais je pense que cela vous a permis d'ouvrir les yeux. Attendez rien que l'expression « Justice Absolue » est douteuse ! plaisanta-t-elle en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Et puis, je pense que vous avez encore le temps de trouver d'autres rêves. Même si vous ne devez jamais oublier ce que vous avez perdu. Après tout, c'est ce que nous forge !

Dès que le bleuté entendit ces mots, il sut. Il avait perdu plus d'un an dans ce trou paumé. Se relevant, ses jambes le menèrent vers les barreaux qui le séparaient de la captive. Sa main rentra dans la sacoche accrochée à sa taille et en ressortit un gros chakram d'une trentaine de centimètres de diamètre. Puis, il fit un rapide mouvement horizontal, les barres de fer cédèrent face à la force de l'attaque sous les yeux éberlués de la brunette qui avait la bouche grande ouverte.

Adamanthe lui prit le bras et la releva avant de se diriger vers la sortie en courant. Une fois sortis du sous-sol, la livreuse put voir qu'il faisait nuit noire. Elle se laissa entraîner dans les rues par le traître qui la mena jusqu'à un petit appartement, certainement le sien. S'installant sur le canapé, elle l'observa réunir des affaires dans un grand sac, des cartes, une boussole, un petit bracelet en verre bizarre et des vêtements notamment. Il lui tendit une paire de pantalon en toile noire, un tee-shirt rouge et un caleçon à carreaux.

- Allez prendre une douche. Nous devons partir le plus vite possible donc n'y restez pas trop longtemps.

Prenant les habits, la jeune femme s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla le plus rapidement possible avant d'entrer dans la douche. L'eau s'écoulant sur sa peau lui fit un bien fou et elle savonna activement sa peau afin de se débarrasser de la crasse accumulée pendant trois jours. Puis elle passa aux cheveux, le démêlage allait attendre. Elle finit au bout de dix minutes et mit les vêtements prêtés par son nouvel allié. L'absence de soutien-gorge la fit grimacer mais bon, elle devrait prendre son mal en patience pour cette fois.

A peine était-elle sortie de la salle que l'ancien soldat l'attrapa de nouveau par le bras et la traîna jusqu'à un port affilié à la Marine et se retrouva sur un des petits bateaux qui servaient aux petits trajets et à la pêche.

- Aidez-moi à déployer la voile.

Amalia s'exécuta dès que l'ordre lui fut donné, ne connaissant pas grand-chose à la navigation, et suivit les instructions de son camarade à la lettre. Bientôt, l'île fut hors de vue, leur permettant de se détendre légèrement.

- Où vivez-vous ? Je vais vous raccompagner ! ajouta Adamanthe ne voulant pas de mal entendu.

- Au village de Kokoyashi sur l'archipel Conomi.

- Je connais, je vais nous y mener.

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez ! s'exclama la brunette qui ne supportait plus cette politesse. Je suis plus jeune que vous après tout !

- Très bien. Mais j'attends à ce que tu fasses de même, céda l'aîné en souriant doucement, je ne suis pas si vieux, je n'ai que 27 ans.

- Et moi 21. Donc pas la peine d'utiliser les formalités. Je n'aime pas ça !

Ils passèrent six bonnes heures à discuter tout dirigeant le bateau. Le duo arriva au village aux horreurs, soit 6h30. Amalia se doutait qu'elle allait se faire sacrément tirer les oreilles à cause de sa nouvelle disparition de trois jours. Nojiko avait dû se faire un sang d'encre à nouveau. Lorsque la jeune femme toqua à la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit brusquement sur sa bienfaitrice qui avait des cernes à faire peur. Celle-ci lui sauta dessus dès qu'elle la vit avant de remarquer la présence du bleuté.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Euh, commença la brunette avec hésitation, Nojiko, je dois te raconter quelque chose…

Cette phrase fit se renfrogner la cultivatrice.

- Dans ce cas, ne restons pas sur le pas de la porte. Entrez !

Les trois s'installèrent autour de la table, Adamanthe à côté d'elle. Ils expliquèrent tous deux ce qu'il s'était passé en omettant quelques détails tels que l'évasion forcée ou l'intervention de la paresseuse. Bref, ils ont fait passer ça pour arrestation extrêmement abusive et complètement arbitraire. Cela leur attira un regard dubitatif et emplis de doute ainsi qu'une remarque bien sentie.

- Donc si je vous suis bien, vous l'avez faite sortir parce qu'elle vous avait sauvé lors de l'invasion pirate. C'est ça ? Et vous me la ramenez clandestinement en pleine nuit et vous vous attendez à ce que je vous crois ?!

Les deux mauvais menteurs hochèrent la tête convaincus. Leur attitude changea du tout au tout quand ils se prirent un violent coup de poing sur le crane. Leur récit se modifiant au fur et à mesure que leurs bosses enflaient. L'expression de la tatouée s'assombrit au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

- Amalia, soupira-t-elle, tu t'es attiré l'hostilité des marines ! Tu sais bien que ça va te retomber dessus. D'autant plus que tu as entraîné le sergent-chef Adamanthe dans tes embrouilles !

Et une autre bosse ! Une !

- Ça fait mal Nojiko ! se plaignit la blessée en se frottant la tête de manière à faire diminuer la douleur.

- Bien évidemment ! Sinon, tu ne retiendrais rien espèce d'andouille !

- T'es cruelle !

- Mais parce que tu le mérites ma petite !

- Je suis pas petite !

Le plus vieux ne pouvait que regarder les deux jeunes femmes se disputer comme des enfants. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça mais la fugitive semblait être du genre imprévisible, rien que son intervention quelques semaines plus tôt en témoignait ! Cependant, il ne tenait pas à s'intégrer dans la conversation même si celle-ci était vraiment hilarante. L'ancien marine se tint donc à l'écart jusqu'à ce que le duo se calme.

- Le colonel sait où nous vivons vu que c'est un client régulier. Ça va être un peu compliqué de rester ici pour toi.

- Je m'en doute, déplora Amalia en baissant le regard de honte, je pense partir, je ne veux pas t'attirer plus d'ennuis. Je voulais juste te prévenir. Je suis désolée.

- Je sais, sourit Nojiko en lui ébouriffant les cheveux tendrement, on va préparer ton départ correctement pour que tu ne manques de rien ! puis en se tournant vers l'ancien officier elle ajouta, Pourriez-vous l'emmener avec vous ?

- Je comptais vous le proposer vue la situation et son amnésie. On ne peut décemment pas la laisser toute seule. De plus, elle m'a beaucoup aidé par le passé. Ne vous inquiétez pas. On pourra partir dans l'après-midi. Ces idiots ne se rendront pas compte de notre disparition avant l'heure du repas.

Ces deux-là discutèrent encore un moment, laissant la principale intéressée de côté. Cette dernière ne s'en offusqua pas plus que ça et promena son regard dans la pièce de manière à en imprégner sa mémoire. Elle ne voulait pas oublier les moments heureux et paisibles passés ici car dans le futur ces instants risquaient de disparaître un peu.

Deux choses s'opposaient dans son esprit : sa curiosité sur ce monde inconnu et sa peur par rapport à celui-ci. D'autant plus que ses capacités de combats étaient limitées si on les comparait à celles d'autres personnes. Certes Adamanthe allait l'accompagner mais il ne pourrait pas la protéger en permanence. Cela signifiait donc qu'un entrainement s'imposait…

Le trio passa donc la matinée à préparer leur départ. Ils chargèrent des vivres sur le petit bateau de la Marine volé qui possédait malgré tout une cabine composée d'un poêle pouvant servir de cuisinière ,trois hamacs et une arriver d'eau pour faire les besoins et se nettoyer. Amalia empaqueta avec un soin particulier quelques vêtements de rechange pour toutes les saisons, ce qui lui permettrait de tenir un bon bout de temps, ainsi que le peu de livres de médecine qu'elle avait réussis à accumuler durant son séjour à Kokoyashi. Genzo leur donna un fusil comme cadeau de départ, cela pouvait toujours servir. Les deux chasseurs de primes s'étaient de nouveau ridiculisés en beauté après avoir tenté de flirter avec la brunette. Docteur Nako lui avait offert une trousse de premier soin remplie de bandages, de sutures et de désinfectant.

Une fois parés et après avoir déjeuné, ce fut l'heure douloureuse des adieux. La fugitive se posta devant tous ceux qui l'avaient aidée depuis son arrivée brutale un peu plus de trois mois plus tôt avant de commencer d'une voix hésitante et tremblotante tandis que son compagnon l'attendait sur leur embarcation.

- Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vous m'avez recueillie et acceptée sans même me connaitre. Vous m'avez logée et nourrie sans rien me demander en retour. Je resterai infiniment reconnaissante…

- Ne fait pas tant de politesse ! la coupa le balafré la larme à l'œil. Tu pourras toujours revenir si tu en as envie !

Ces mots firent monter les larmes dans ses yeux. Ces derniers se posèrent sur Nojiko qui se tenait un peu plus loin avec un grand paquetage à côté d'elle et un plus petit dans les bras. Sa presque sœur s'approcha enfin en traînant ses bagages avant de les poser devant Amalia.

- C'est pour toi. Ouvre-les quand tu seras partie. C'est un petit souvenir. Prends en bien soin comme je te l'ai appris.

La jeune femme ne comprit de quoi il était question mais hocha tout de même la tête avant de se faire aider par Yosaku pour installer ses cadeaux à bord. Après quelques embrassades, ils hissèrent les voiles et commencèrent à partir accompagnés des « au revoir » des habitants auxquels répondit la brunette en criant de l'arrière du bateau tout en agitant les bras.

- Merci encore !

-o-One piece-o-

Honnêtement, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de la libérer et de la prendre sous son aile. La raison reposait peut être sur le fait que l'amnésique représentait un véritable mystère. Parce qu'il y avait une énorme différence entre la femme perdue dans un environnement inconnu pour laquelle elle se faisait passer et la femme forte et fière qu'elle était en réalité. Ce décalage avait capté son intérêt. Jamais encore il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un comme ça. Et puis Adamanthe le sentait, ce petit quelque chose, il voyait du potentiel à l'état pur. La suivre allait certainement lui permettre de voir en avant-première comment ce dernier allait se manifester.

-o-One piece-o-

A peine venaient-ils de prendre la mer que la jeune femme se jeta sur ses cadeaux. Elle en sortit un adorable escargophone au corps noir et à la coquille orange avec gravé sur une plaque le numéro de sa bienfaitrice ainsi qu'un magnifique mandarinier accompagné d'un arrosoir et d'un peu d'engrais. Cette attention la fit sourire et pleurer un peu. Nojiko l'accompagnait à sa manière et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que le soutient de sa bienfaitrice.

-o-One piece-o-

Installés sur des couvertures dans la cabine, les voyageurs commençaient à prévoir leurs itinéraires possibles.

- Il vaudrait mieux aller pendant quelques temps sur des îles où il n'y a pas de base de la marine le temps que tout se tasse un peu, suggéra Adamanthe en sortant plusieurs cartes de son sac, les plus proches remplissant cette conditions sont celles de Roster et de Kergan.

- Et elles ressemblent à quoi à peu près ?

Cette demande fut accompagnée d'un regard brillant de curiosité.

- L'île de Roster est gouvernée par la mafia. C'est pas un endroit plaisant. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils coopéraient avec le trafic d'esclave. Ces rumeurs sont souvent relativement fiables. On peut s'y fier. Pour ce qui est de Kergan… C'est un ancien royaume qui a été renversé par les révolutionnaires. Certes la monarchie était abusive mais la situation n'est pas mieux actuellement vu qu'il y a une épidémie grave et que le bétail manque sérieusement.

Il fit une pause durant laquelle ses traits se durcirent de douleur.

- Depuis la révolution, le Gouvernement Mondial a abandonné la population…En gros que ce soit l'une ou l'autre, c'est vraiment pas joyeux.

Amalia poussa un gros soupir et prit une expression sérieuse.

- Franchement, ça ne me motive pas plus que ça. Qu'est-ce qui est le moins catastrophique ?

- L'île de Kergan, je pense. Il y a moins de risque que l'on se fasse attaquer. En plus, tu es médecin donc on n'a pas grand-chose à craindre au niveau de l'épidémie. Le seul problème sera le manque de nourriture mais on pourra chasser des animaux sauvages…

- Dans ce cas-là, c'est décidé !

Ils firent donc cap vers l'île de Kergan, ignorants l'ampleur des dégâts et des problèmes qu'ils allaient rencontrer…

* * *

C'est la fin du chapitre 2, je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite! N'oubliez pas! La review est le repas préféré des auteurs!

Ps: Je déteste Word qui ne corrige pas les accents circonflexes!


	4. Chapitre 3: L'île de Kergan!

Salut! Voilà le chapitre 3! Excusez-moi du retard! J'étais malade comme un chien (saleté de grippe!), je n'ai donc ni eut le temps d'écrire ni de publier quoi que ce soit! Le chapitre 4 devrait être à l'heure car j'avance bien dans son écriture! J'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire!

**Résumer:** Yoarre El Amalia avait une vie monotone qui lui plaisait bien. Se lever le matin, discuter avec ses voisins, aller à l'hôpital, soigner des patients plus ou moins pénibles… Tout cela faisait partie de son quotidien qui ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'existait pareil phénomène ! Se retrouver plongée dans ce monde de dingue ne faisait pas partie de sa liste de priorités, loin de là même!

**Disclaimer:** One piece ne m'appartient pas, je m'en sers juste pour faire joujou! Mais Amalia, Adamanthe et tous les OC m'appartiennent.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! C'est un snack délicieux après tout!

Je remercie Lacrimeuse pour sa gentille review qui m'a fait chaud au coeur!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : L'île de Kergan ou le summum de la misère !

Adamanthe l'avait prévenue et pas qu'un peu. Cependant, rien n'aurait pu la préparer à cette vision presque apocalyptique. Les maisons, fissurées de partout, ne tenaient plus debout. Les rues étaient sales et empestaient, une odeur d'excrément et de chair en décomposition embaumait l'air. Le puits au centre de l'allée principale du village était couvert de mousse et mal entretenu. Des personnes, de toute évidence gravement malades, étaient allongées par terre et d'autres, moins atteintes essayaient de les faire dégager de leurs pas de porte. Les différents greniers semblaient être pillés régulièrement vu les trous présents dans les murs.

Face à cela, Amalia ne put se retenir de faire la grimace. Mais que fichait le gouvernement mondial ? Et les révolutionnaires ? N'était-ce pas ces derniers qui avaient libéré ces gens de la dictature ? Pourquoi ne les avaient-ils pas aidés à s'en sortir ? Une révolution entraînait forcément des conséquences mais là ça frôlait la catastrophe !

Tout en pensant à cela, elle se dirigea vers le puits et remonta le seau en tirant sur la corde usée. Ce que la jeune femme remonta la fit presque hurler d'horreur. L'eau était dégoûtante et remplie de plantes et de quelque chose ressemblant à du moisi. Le bleuté, s'étant rapproché après l'avoir vue se figer, ne réussis pas à contenir son cri.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! C'est dégueulasse !

Quelques têtes s'étaient tournées vers le duo à cette exclamation et un vieil homme, n'ayant pas l'air d'être atteint, les interpella.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Vous devriez vite partir avant de finir contaminé.

- Que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda la brunette après avoir lâché ce qui contenait le liquide souillé.

- Nous avons été maudis pour nous être rebellés contre le roi l'an dernier, commença le vieillard en pleurant un peu, partez vite avant de mourir…

A peine avait-il terminé qu'il les laissa sur place. La ville reprit son « mouvement » et tous se désintéressèrent des nouveaux venus. L'ancien marine se tourna vers sa partenaire et, voyant son malaise, l'emmena à l'écart dans la forêt proche du hameau.

- Ça va mieux ? s'inquiéta-t-il

- Il y a vraiment un gros problème ici… S'ils sont malades, c'est pas à cause d'une soit disant « malédiction » !s'énerva Amalia en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou qui s'envola littéralement. C'est parce que l'eau et la nourriture sont contaminées et qu'ils n'ont plus aucune hygiène. A ce rythme, même si certains guérissent, ils vont tous crever car ils se contaminent les uns les autres ! Si la capitale est dans le même état, je ne donne pas cher de cette île !

- La plupart de la population a déserté l'île, informa Adamanthe en se tenant le menton, Il ne reste plus que ce village à ma connaissance…

- Tant que l'épidémie sera présente, les habitants ne pourront pas s'en sortir.

- Tu as une idée de ce que ça peut être ?

- Tant que je n'aurai pas examiné quelqu'un, je ne pourrais rien affirmer mais à vue de nez, je dirais que c'est une bactérie et non un virus… Sinon, ils seraient tous morts lors de la propagation. Et si c'est une bactérie, je peux faire un médicament.

- Alors, on peut les soigner ! se réjouit le bleuté qui reprenait courage.

- Ne parle pas trop vite, l'interrompit Amalia en croisant les bras, il me faut le matériel adéquat pour analyser la bactérie et de quoi produire des médicaments comme des plantes et des molécules… Il ne semble pas y avoir quoi que ce soit de tel ici.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Les deux amis, assis à même le sol, plongèrent dans une profonde réflexion et échangeaient des idées lorsque celles-ci venaient. Cependant, rien n'aboutissait. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que la nuit commence à tomber.

- On devrait peut être trouver une auberge ? proposa le plus âgé après s'être relevé et étiré difficilement.

- On ne devrait pas retourner au village tant qu'on aura rien appris de plus, suggéra-t-elle en l'imitant, il ne faudrait pas qu'on tombe malade. Il vaudrait mieux construire un abri et dormir ici pour la nuit.

Ces mots lui attirèrent un regard éberlué de la part de son interlocuteur qui se mit à la regarder sous toutes les coutures.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?l'interrogea la brunette embarrassée par tant d'attention

- Je vérifie si t'es bien une fille !

Un rire résonna sur toute l'île. Amalia s'étouffa même à moitié. Une fois calmée, malgré quelques sursauts, la question fusa.

- Toi aussi t'as ce genre de préjugés comme quoi « une femme doit être féminine et ne doit donc pas dormir à la belle étoile » ? Je pense pas avoir un jour été de ce genre !

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il honteux en se grattant l'arrière du crâne et en baissant un peu la tête, Une grande partie des femmes marine que j'ai côtoyée exigeaient toujours le maximum de confort possible. L'inverse était plutôt rare…

Finalement, ils se mirent au travail. La jeune femme partit chercher des branches ainsi que des feuilles et de la mousse tandis qu'Adamanthe préféra s'occuper d'assembler les différentes parties, ayant vu que son alliée avait du mal à contenir sa force et finissait par casser le bois qu'elle essayait d'attacher. Le duo passa donc la nuit ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre à cause de l'absence de couvertures.

Ils se firent réveiller à l'aube par le soleil levant même si Amalia semblait bien partie pour rester couchée jusqu'à midi… Cela ne fut malheureusement pas le cas, son partenaire ayant décidé que c'était l'horaire idéal pour l'entraîner un peu, à son grand désespoir…

-o-One piece-o-

Le plus âgé se jeta sur elle sans arrière-pensée. Son poing, dirigé vers le visage de sa comparse fut arrêté, au dernier moment, par la paume de sa main. En réponse, elle arma sa jambe gauche de manière à faire un fouetté. Son pied fut attrapé et l'ancien marine tourna sur lui-même et se servit de la force ainsi déployée pour l'envoyer voler. Son corps atterrit brutalement contre un tronc d'arbre, lui coupant la respiration quelques instant et la laissant un peu sonnée.

- Ne fais jamais de coup de pied si tu n'es pas sure de toucher ! C'est le meilleur moyen d'envoyer bouler un poids plume comme toi !

Son adversaire ne l'épargnait pas et reprit de nouveau son offensive. Ils échangèrent une passe de coups qui la mirent de nouveau à terre.

- Sois toujours plus rapide ! La force brute ne suffit pas toujours ! Ça ne sert à rien si tu ne m'atteins pas !

Suivant les instructions toujours plus nombreuses, Amalia tenta tant bien que mal de tenir le rythme infernal qui lui était imposé. Au bout d'un moment et de nombreuses chutes, elle décida de s'y prendre autrement. Si les coups normaux ne marchaient pas, il lui suffisait de passer aux prises. Esquivant un direct du droit par le côté intérieur du bras, elle attrapa fermement ce dernier de ses deux mains, se retourna de manière à coller son dos contre le torse musclé du bleuté et le fit basculer par-dessus son épaule.

Adamanthe atterrit brutalement sur le sol. La brunette n'attendit pas que son opposant se relève qu'elle arma son poing gauche et le fit partir avant de l'arrêter juste avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible, ou la tête de l'ancien gradé. Ce dernier sourit.

- C'est bien ! Tu commences à prendre le fil ! Cependant…

Il prit son bras, l'entraîna au sol de manière à la placer le dos collé contre lui, coinça son cou avec son coude, la coinçant totalement.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à connaitre des prises et ce genre de choses ne marche pas deux fois. Allez, reprit-il en la lâchant et en se redressant, En garde !

Elle se fit ainsi littéralement explosée par le combattant qui s'en donnait à cœur joie entre deux conseils. Chaque échange lui apportait plus de bleus et ses vêtements finirent dans un état lamentable. Cependant, la brunette avait repéré quelques mouvements qui pouvaient être utiles lors d'un corps à corps. Tout n'était pas négatif… Pas vrai ?

-o-One piece-o-

A la suite de cela, un bain était nécessaire mais le bleuté se fit arrêté lorsqu'il voulut aller se baigner à la rivière proche.

- L'eau est très certainement contaminée, si tu veux tomber malade vas-y mais tu ne diras pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu !annonça la paresseuse les mains sur les hanches.

- Comment va-t-on se laver alors ?

- C'est simple ! On va faire bouillir et ajouter des capsules de chlore ! J'en ai acheté avant de partir. C'est toujours utile après tout ! Va me chercher le bidon en fer du bateau et remplis-le pendant que je prépare du feu !

Quand l'ancien marine revint avec l'objet demandé, sa camarade avait déjà allumé un brasier imposant et préparé un système capable de soutenir le poids de leur baignoire improvisée. Une fois tout cela installé, elle mit un gros cachet dans l'eau et attendit que celle-ci bouille avant de laisser un peu d'intimité à son ami.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de bonheur lorsque son corps fut plongé dans le liquide presque brûlant. Après s'être décrassé, il se détendit une dizaine de minutes avant de sortir afin de laisser la place et de se vêtir d'un débardeur noir, d'un jean et d'une paire de bottes de combat de couleur marron.

- Amalia ! C'est bon, tu peux revenir !

A peine avait-il prononcé ces paroles qu'une silhouette fonça vers le bain improvisé. La brunette était vraiment pressée de se débarrasser de la saleté. Elle reproduit le même schéma mais choisit de ne pas rester plus longtemps à cause du risque d'endormissement. Sa tenue se composa d'un tee-shirt à col rond blanc avec un gros papillon orange et noir cousu au centre, un pantacourt simple et de ballerines portant le même symbole que le haut.

Une fois lavés, ils nettoyèrent le bidon afin de le stocker pour un usage ultérieur, éteignirent le feu, mangèrent une partie de leur réserve et décidèrent de partir enquêter sur la situation de l'île. Il était midi donc la plupart de la maigre population composant le village devait être levée.

Lorsque le duo arriva à destination, il fut de nouveau le point de mire des habitants. Le vieil homme de la veille revint vers eux.

- Vous n'êtes toujours pas partis ! Vous allez être maudis !s'énerva l'ancêtre en agitant sa canne.

- En vérité, reprit Adamanthe en tentant de calmer l'aîné, ma camarade doute que vous soyez tous victimes d'un malédiction. Elle pencherait plutôt vers une maladie.

- Que racontez-vous ?! Vous dites que la raison pour laquelle nous dépérissons serait une maladie ?!

- En effet, je pense que c'est plus probable ! affirma Amalia en s'avançant un peu.

- Qu'est-ce qui me pousserait à vous croire !?

Cette réponse claqua dans l'air et les insulaires s'approchèrent un peu plus pour observer le tournant qu'allait prendre la conversation.

- Je suis médecin, répondit le plus calmement possible la jeune femme qui commençait à perdre patience, je pense être à même de dire quand quelqu'un est malade ou pas. De plus, le fait que vous soyez tous dans cet état ne m'étonne pas ! Votre hygiène de vie est catastrophique ! Votre eau et votre nourriture ont été contaminés par quelqu'un et de toute évidence les premiers à être tombés malades ont transmis le gêne aux autres ! Vous n'allez pas survivre longtemps !

Cette réplique fut suivie d'un silence avant que des chuchotements de plus en plus puissant ne se fassent entendre.

- Alors, on peut guérir ?

- On n'est pas maudits ?

- On peut être sauvés ?

Voyant l'ouverture qu'avaient laissée les paroles de son élève, Adamanthe se ressaisit un peu et se tourna vers les villageois.

- Avez-vous des structures permettant des analyses médicales ?

- Oui, répondit le vieillard un peu apaisé, ce sont celles de la marine et nous n'y avons pas touchées depuis la Révolution. Ça sera suffisant ?

- Bien sûr ! J'aurais aussi besoin d'examiner certaines personnes. C'est possible ?

Tous acceptèrent. Ils voyaient enfin une lueur d'espoir. Peut-être que ces deux années de calvaire allaient prendre enfin fin. Un des rares hommes à ne pas être malade les guida vers un bâtiment ayant appartenu au gouvernement mondial et Amalia s'installa dans un laboratoire non sans avoir bien désinfecté toutes les structures. Il ne fallait pas que les analyses soient faussées par un gain de poussière après tout. Ses précautions furent source de curiosité.

Elle ne commença à recevoir des patients que vers le milieu d'après-midi. Une dizaine fut examinée, tous les uns à la suite des autres, non sans un lavage de main entre chaque visite, et certaines questions sur leurs habitudes de vie leur furent posées. En début de soirée, l'ancien vint les voir pour discuter.

- Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- J'ai pu déterminer une liste de symptômes qui me permet d'affirmer que c'est bien une bactérie et non un virus. J'ai quelques suppositions quant à la nature de la maladie mais je tiens quand même à faire les analyses pour éviter de me tromper. Elles devraient être prêtes demain matin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as pu voir, Amalia ? Demanda Adamanthe après avoir reconduit le dernier malade chez lui.

- Une fièvre élevée, insomnie, diarrhées, céphalées, nausées, crampes abdominales ou encore des états de somnolence. Ca me rappelle la Fièvre typhoïde. Cependant, je vais attendre les résultats de la coproculture… Un problème ?

L'expression présente sur leurs visages lui montra qu'elle les avait un peu lâchés en chemin. Finalement, ils finirent par comprendre après quelques explications un peu plus simples. Une fois cela fait, le médecin reprit son diagnostic.

- La Fièvre Typhoïde est parfois résistante donc le traitement est long mais ça se soigne ! Existe-t-il un médecin sur cette île ? termina-t-elle en s'adressant à l'ancêtre.

- Oui. Mais c'est un des premiers à être tombé malade.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Je vais lui montrer comment utiliser ce matériel, comme ça il pourra assurer la suite quand je partirai. Cependant traiter tout le monde ne suffira pas, il va falloir apprendre certains gestes pour éviter une autre épidémie. Ce n'est pas compliqué mais il va falloir changer certaines choses. Il va donc falloir donner des cours de sensibilisation.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques temps des mesures à prendre et se mirent d'accord sur des dates pour les cours qui étaient donc prévus pour la semaine suivante. Avec un peu de chance, le problème diminuerait drastiquement en intensité dans les deux semaines qui suivraient et le duo pourrait repartir tranquillement ensuite.

La nuit fut drastiquement raccourcie par l'entrainement du soir et l'arrivée matinale d'autres malades. Amalia les reçu complètement endormie, des cernes ornaient les dessous de ses yeux après avoir envoyé Adamanthe recueillir des échantillons de terre servant aux cultures et d'eau provenant non seulement du puits mais aussi de la rivière.

Tout s'enchaîna jusqu'à l'heure du repas durant laquelle la jeune femme put prendre le temps de regarder les analyses. Le résultat était sans appel : la fièvre typhoïde avait frappé. Entre temps, l'ancien marine était revenu et lui avait remis ce qu'il avait recueilli. Elle fit donc d'autres analyses afin de trouver le point de départ de l'infection. Par chance, les terres et la rivière n'étaient pas contaminées mais le puits, le point d'approvisionnement principal des insulaires, l'était. Un porteur sain avait très certainement fait ses besoins dedans. Ce constat la fit soupirer de dépit. Sérieusement, qui était assez stupide pour faire ce genre de chose ?

Cependant, si la bactérie n'était présente qu'à un seul endroit, il suffisait de le nettoyer, de le récurer et de désinfecter l'eau. Cela forcerait les villageois à boire à la rivière mais au moins ils n'auraient pas besoin d'accomplir le rituel qu'elle avait fait la vieille pour prendre un bain.

- Adamanthe, tu peux aller informer le maire de la situation au niveau du puits ? Et lui donner ce papier ? C'est des instructions pour éliminer les germes. Je vais commencer à préparer les médicaments. La marine est vraiment bien fournie niveau molécules ! s'enchanta la doctoresse en faisant des petites pirouettes.

- Ils ont le monopole des meilleurs médecins et scientifiques après tout, confirma le bleuté en la regardant tourner sur elle-même, et tu me donnes le tournis alors arrête.

-o-One Piece-o-

Amalia mit plusieurs jours à perfectionner l'antibiotique, la chimie n'avait jamais été sa spécialité et, entre les cours de sensibilisation et la formation du médecin de l'île pour lui apprendre à se servir des installations médicales de la Marine, trouver du temps pour créer une formule combinant les molécules de manière à rendre le médicament le plus efficace possible était donc difficile. Mais elle finit par atteindre un résultat satisfaisant vers la fin d'après-midi du quatrième jour de son arrivée sur l'île. Son compagnon semblait être resté au village afin de superviser l'application de ses instructions pour le nettoyage du puits qui avançait très rapidement, montrant la motivation des insulaires à s'en sortir.

Une fois sa mission terminée, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'attente improvisée et vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Ce fut donc l'occasion de prendre une petite pause mandarine. Le premier quartier venait à peine de rentrer dans sa bouche qu'un fracas se fit entendre.

- Amalia ! Je t'amène une malade dans un état critique ! Elle est en train de convulser ! Viens vite !

La voix paniquée d'Adamanthe la surprit au plus haut point. Son entraîneur était une personne très calme normalement. Lui faire perdre son sang-froid relevait presque de l'impossible…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en entrant de nouveau dans la salle d'attente.

- Elle aidait à nettoyer le puits quand elle s'est littéralement effondrée !

En s'approchant de sa patiente qui semblait plutôt jeune, son style complètement différent à ceux de l'île attira son regard. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés courts, elle portait un splendide kimono bleu ciel qui était retenu par une ceinture verte claire avec, en dessous, un legging noir atteignant ses genoux et des sandales à ses pieds. Quatre katana identiques à la garde noire étaient attachés à sa taille. Vu la manière dont elle était transportée, elle devait ne faire que deux ou trois centimètres de moins que son porteur. Ses yeux, de couleur semblable à celle du ciel, s'ouvrirent faiblement.

- Où… Suis-je…

- Vous êtes chez le médecin, répondit le bleuté en l'allongeant sur un lit préparé au préalable, il va vous examiner.

- Non !

Cette explosion les prit complètement de court et jeta un froid dans la pièce. Amalia ne dit rien de plus et sortit, sortant son compagnon de sa torpeur.

- Où vas-tu ?

Cette réaction le surpris énormément. Généralement, même si elle était agacée, jamais son élève ne l'avait ignoré. Au bout de quelques minutes, il voulut partir la chercher. Ce fut avant de se prendre la porte en plein dans le visage et de tomber sur les fesses. Relevant la tête, Adamanthe vit la jeune femme dans l'encadrement, la main sur la poignée et une bassine pleine d'eau dans l'autre.

- Je me suis pris la porte dans le nez ! Fais attention !

- T'avais qu'à pas te tenir derrière, idiot !

Leur petite dispute fut interrompue par un petit rire. Leur tête se tourna vers la source qui se trouvait être la blonde alitée malgré son mauvais état. Amalia plaça son chargement sur la table de nuit située sur le côté droit du lit, essora le linge se trouvant dedans et le plaça sur le front de la patiente qui observait chacun de ses mouvements. Voyant ce comportement méfiant, la brunette tenta de la rassurer.

- Je ne vous examinerai pas si que vous ne le souhaitez pas. Par contre, je vous demanderai de répondre honnêtement à mes questions. Je sais que vous ous sentez mal mais plus vite je confirmerai mes soupçons et plus vite je vous soignerai. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, si ?

- Pas vraiment à vrai dire, acquiesça l'adoratrice de mandarine en faisant un sourire lumineux, bon commençons ! Avez-vous eu des nausées et des problèmes de digestions ces derniers jours ?

- J'en ai depuis mon arrivée ici.

- Des insomnies ? Des douleurs à la tête ou abdominales ?

- Je dors bien mais, oui, j'ai mal.

- Ce sont les mêmes symptômes que tout le monde sur l'île. Je voudrais bien faire une prise de sang pour confirmer tout ça, vous voulez bien ? Ensuite je vais vous donner des antibiotiques.

A ces mots, Adamanthe se mit à préparer le matériel nécessaire. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude des commissions !

- Du moment que je n'ai pas à me déshabiller…

- Veuillez relever votre manche s'il-vous-plait.

La prise de sang confirma effectivement ses suppositions. Elle donna donc des médicaments à la jeune femme avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose…

- Ah ! Je ne vous ai même pas demandé votre nom !

Oui, Amalia avait beau avoir fait des études de médecines et être relativement intelligente, elle oubliait parfois les choses les plus simples…

- Shun…

- Pas très bavarde, hein ? plaisanta la paresseuse avant de continuer. Je suis Yoarre El Amalia et lui, dit-elle en montrant le bleuté, c'est Vinnov D Adamanthe !

S'en suivit un long silence pesant pour les deux étrangers qui ne savaient pas quoi dire à cette femme taciturne. Cette dernière finit par ouvrir la bouche.

- Vous avez un accent vraiment bizarre, Amalia…

Décidément, cette remarque allait la suivre à chaque fois qu'elle se présenterait…

-o-One Piece-o-

Cinq autres jours passèrent. Les habitants allaient de mieux en mieux, le puits avait soigneusement été désinfecté et le médecin de l'île avait été formé. Ce qui faisait que le duo se préparait à quitter l'île, ne souhaitant pas rester plus que nécessaire. Les insulaires étaient ravis de leur offrir de la nourriture et de l'eau propre à leurs sauveurs. Shun, quant à elle, s'en était remise étonnamment rapidement et semblait s'être prise d'affection pour la brunette, l'accompagnant à chaque déplacement sous le regard amusé d'Adamanthe.

Ce dernier était très mal à l'aise. Quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver. Ils étaient restés trop longtemps. La Marine les avait très probablement repérés depuis un petit bout de temps. Plus le temps passait, plus le risque devenait important…

Le soir, le bleuté décida de parler à sa partenaire lorsqu'ils étaient installés près de la cheminée du bâtiment médical.

- Amalia, il va falloir bientôt partir d'ici. On ne sait pas quand la Marine va venir ici.

- Je sais, acquiesça la jeune femme en croisant les bras, nous avons plus qu'assez de réserve pour atteindre une autre île. J'ai prévenu le Maire de notre départ. Demain soir serait parfait. On profitera de la pénombre pour disparaître.

- Et shun ?

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Elle a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier

- Je ne veux pas lui attirer de problèmes. Nous sommes certainement recherchés par la Marine. Je ne peux pas lui imposer cela…

- Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir là-dessus !

Cette troisième voix était inattendue. En se retournant, ils virent la blonde en question se tenir appuyée sur l'encadrement de la porte. Satisfaite de son effet, elle s'avança pour s'asseoir sur le dernier fauteuil libre près du feu avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je suis moi aussi fugitive et, malheureusement, je n'ai plus de bateau. Cela vous dérangerait-il de me laisser rester avec vous quelques temps ?

Amalia soupira, se leva et se posta à la fenêtre le regard vide.

- Pourquoi veux-tu nous suivre ? Demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence.

- Pour la même raison que le punk à côté de moi.

- Qui c'est le « punk » ?!

La doctoresse ne pensait pas être confrontée à cette réponse ou plutôt à cette absence de réponse. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces deux-là tenaient tant à la suivre. Ils se connaissaient à peine en plus. Ce genre de chose ne se serait jamais passé dans son Monde, où l'on se méfie des inconnus comme de la peste… Parfois, l'attitude des gens d'ici la laissait dubitative et complètement dépaysée.

La manie de recourir à la violence au moindre pet de travers aussi ne lui était pas familière. Regarder ses amis se battre comme des chiffonniers était, certes, très drôle mais elle ne comptait pas sacrifier ses précieuses heures de sommeil pour les calmer. Amalia les abandonna donc là et partit se coucher sous les protestations des deux combattants…

Le lendemain, ils se dépêchèrent de terminer leurs préparatifs comme installer les caisses de provisions sur le bateau, emmener des couvertures supplémentaires et remplir le stock de fournitures médicales. Après quelques discussions sur la manière de continuer de traiter les quelques patients restants et des remerciements, ils hissèrent les voiles et quittèrent l'île de Kergan, ancien Royaume de Kergan, qui pouvait enfin songer à se reconstruire…

Une fois la nuit tombée, les trois voyageurs commencèrent à préparer leur nouvel itinéraire, ce qui rappela au duo de départ qu'ils avaient fait de même neuf jours plus tôt.

- On va où maintenant ? Demanda Amalia qui préparait le repas du soir, étant la seule sur le petit bateau capable de faire quelque chose de comestible.

- On doit continuer de se cacher encore un peu, suggéra l'ancien marine, le dos appuyé sur un des côté de la cabine.

- Il y a une île pas loin, commença shun qui était, quant à elle, assise en tailleur sur les couvertures réparties sur le sol, il y a un labo de la marine dessus mais les scientifiques sortent jamais à cause des animaux sauvages…

-C'est parfait ! s'exclama Adamanthe qui s'était approché de la cuisinière dans l'espoir de piquer dans le plat avant de se prendre un coup de cuillère en bois sur la main. Comme ça on pourra poursuivre ton entrainement Amalia !

- Eeeeh !

Yoarre El Amalia, fugitive, sauveuse de l'île de Kergan et médecin en herbe n'avait pas finis d'en baver, au sens propre comme au figuré…

* * *

Voilà! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures d'Amalia qui semble avoir la poisse collée à la peau! Laissez une petit review à la gentille Mangy. Ok? (yeux globuleux et suppliants)


End file.
